Complications of War
by Sgt. Hakeswill
Summary: Colonel Tavington learns that some actions have unintended consequences. Adult situations. Non-canon compliant.
1. Aggravation

A/N: I have added an eighth child to Benjamin Martin's family. Caroline Martin is seventeen and is the second oldest after Gabriel.  
---

Colonel William Tavington was in a foul mood, and the day's events had only served to intensify his sour outlook. His ill humor had begun the night before, when he'd been required to attend a birthday party for General O'Hara, a man Tavington thoroughly despised. He'd arrived as late as propriety would allow and had immediately begun drinking upon arrival, in order to be able to endure what he could not avoid..

Tavington had awakened early that morning to find General O'Hara's mistress in bed with him, having no memory of how she'd ended up there. Normally, awakening to the presence of a woman in his bed would have put Tavington in a good mood, but he had even less regard for O'Hara's mistress than he did for the general. And as if this wasn't bad enough, he also had a excruciating hangover. By the time he'd gotten rid of O'Hara's mistress, his head was pounding like a symphony of kettle drums.

After the less than ideal start to his morning, the day had only become progressively worse, which had magnified both his irritation and his hangover. As he'd ridden off with his dragoons early that morning, he'd been in no mood to deal with any sort of nonsense. For the first hour of riding he'd kept silent. His men had sensed his vile temper lurking just below the surface and had wisely left him alone.

But then the aggravation began almost as soon as the dragoons approached a farm where several wounded men from both sides were found being tended to by the farmer and his family. Tavington had sensed that something wasn't right as soon as he'd ridden up to the house. It hadn't taken long for his hunch to be proven right. As it turned out, the farmer had attempted to conceal the presence of a rebel spy, who also happened to be his son. After one of his men had discovered the incriminating papers the spy carried, Tavington had immediately taken him into custody and had thought that was the end of the matter.

However, the rebel's father had dared to question his authority, which had served to severely try his already paper-thin patience. And when that stupid boy had attacked the men leading the rebel spy away, Tavington had had enough. Without a moment's hesitation, he'd aimed his pistol and shot the boy, immediately ending the problem. After leaving orders to fire the house and barn, and to have the Colonial wounded shot, Tavington had left the farm along with his dragoons, his hangover still raging full force.

After the dragoons had plundered and burned another nearby farm, Tavington had decided to call it a day. They'd acquired several usable horses from the two farms, along with a good supply of foodstuffs. All in all, it had been a good haul. Now, as the dragoons were heading back in the direction of the fort, Tavington rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, hoping to ease some of the tension. He couldn't wait to get back to his quarters and go to bed, to finally put an end to this day and his damnable hangover.

"Sir! Rider approaching!" Tavington's second in command, Captain James Bordon pointed to the left indicating a returning dragoon whom Tavington had sent out earlier to reconnoiter the surrounding area. The dragoon commander stopped to wait for the horseman, who was furiously charging through a field to get to him.

"Private, report!" Tavington silently noted the young man's nervous agitation and lathered horse. He leaned back on his horse, waiting for the dragoon to catch his breath

Private George Hutchinson paused a moment, then said, "There's been an ambush, sir. All but one of the men who were escorting the rebel spy back to the fort were killed." Taking a big gulp of air, he continued, "One man had been hacked so badly I couldn't even tell who it was".

Looking sharply at the young dragoon, he asked, "And what of the rebel prisoner?"

"Gone, sir," Hutchinson said. "There was no sign of him."

"Damn!" The throbbing pain in Tavington's head stepped up a notch. "Where and when did this happen?"

Indicating the direction from which he'd ridden, Hutchinson said, "About two miles back, along the ridge road. There were some men from Colonel Howarth's unit there when I came along. They told me that whoever had done this couldn't have been gone long -- indeed, they'd probably surprised them before they could finish off the last man.

"Were you able to talk to the survivor?" Tavington demanded. "Was he able to tell you anything about the attack?"

"No, sir," the younger man replied. "Colonel Howarth's men were just about to move out to take him to the fort to see the doctor when I came upon them."

"Very well, Private." Tavington sighed loudly. "That will be all. Take your place."

Turning to Bordon after Hutchinson had rejoined the other dragoons, Tavington said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bordon?"

"That the simple farmer at the first farm maybe wasn't so simple after all?"

"Precisely," Tavington said. "It seems rather obvious that he rescued his son and then took revenge for the boy I shot." Looking intently at his second in command, he continued, "But he couldn't have done it alone. After all, he is just a farmer and not a professional soldier. He could not have overcome that many men alone."

"I agree."

"When we get back to the fort, I want you to interrogate the surviving soldier," he said. Turning to Wilkins, who had ridden up beside him on his other side, he asked, "You're from this area, are you not?"

"Yes, sir."

"What do you know of the farmer from the first farm?" Tavington demanded. "And what do you know of the sympathies of other farmers in this area; and if there is any organized resistance activity among them."

"Well, his name is Ben Martin, and I've known him for years," Wilkins said. Grinning widely, he continued, "I could even tell you his boot size if you wanted to know."

Tavington rolled his eyes heavenward. "That won't be necessary, Captain," he said tightly. "Just answer the questions I've put to you."

"Well, for one thing, he's more than a simple farmer," Wilkins said, now serious. "He fought the French at Fort Wilderness and has quite a reputation among the people around here":

"Would any of those neighbors have helped him ambush our soldiers?"

"Possibly," Wilkins said. "But if any of the stories I've heard about him are true, he could have done it by himself."

"Surely you exaggerate?"

"Maybe," Wilkins agreed. "But not by much "

At that moment the dragoons were passing by the back part of the Martin property. As the three senior officers conversed, a couple of outbuildings that they'd passed over on the first raid came into view.

"Hmm, I think it's time we paid another visit to the Martin farm." Tavington turned his horse in the direction of the outbuildings. Turning to Bordon, he said, "Have the men check those outbuildings. Take everything of value, destroy the rest, and then fire the buildings. Leave nothing untouched."

"Yes, sir."

"Wilkins, take a couple of men and check the outlying areas surrounding the property," Tavington said.

"Right away, sir."

"I will take a look near the ruins of the house," Tavington said. "We will all meet at the remains of the barn in one hour."

Knowing that his orders would be carried out, Tavington did not wait for a reply, but turned his horse toward the still smoldering remains of the farmhouse.

--

"Whew, we made it." Gabriel Martin leaned against a tree, breathing heavily. The Martins had run deep into the woods when another group of redcoats had come along not long after Ben had freed Gabriel.

"I hope they didn't see us, " Nathan said, looking back uneasily.

"They didn't," Ben assured them. "They would have chased us if they had." Looking seriously at his sons, he continued, "But we'll have to be careful to watch out for more soldiers as we head home. We'll take the long way home, sticking to the woods and staying out of sight. And we won't go home until it's dusk. We don't need any more nasty surprises today." .

Martin was almost certain that the Green Dragoons were still close by, marauding through the countryside. Right now, his focus was on making sure his family was safe; revenge on Tavington could wait.

The Martins didn't talk much as they slowly made their way back, stopping once to kill a few rabbits for their supper that night. With heavy hearts, their thoughts turned to Thomas, as their steps brought them closer to home.

--  
A/N I originally wrote this story six years ago for the Tavington Fanfic and Art Site.  
A/N Next Chapter - Violation


	2. Violation

A/N: Warning: this chapter contains explicit non-consensual sex

--

Caroline Martin was uneasy as the hours passed and her father and brothers still did not return. As she sat with her younger siblings on the front steps of their ruined home, she was worried that something might have gone horribly wrong with the rescue. She did not voice her concerns aloud, however, as she did not want to alarm the children. The young woman knew that if the men did not return by tomorrow morning, she was going to have to take the children to their Aunt Charlotte's home by herself.

The young woman was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of rapid hoofbeats. Immediately alert, she looked up expectantly.

"Is that Father?" Margaret had heard the horse, too.

"I certainly hope so." Caroline stood and walked into the yard to see who was coming.

"Oh, my God." Terrified, she froze in her tracks when she saw a single Green Dragoon approaching. Noting that it was the same man who had killed Thomas, she shooed her siblings back onto the porch. "Stay up there and be quiet until I tell you it's safe," she hissed.

As she turned to face Thomas' killer, she instinctively moved to stand in front of his body, even though her brother was no longer needing anyone's protection.

Colonel William Tavington smirked as he observed her useless gesture. Flicking his eyes appraisingly over the young woman, he demanded, "Where did your father go? What could have possibly been so important that he could not take the time to give his son a proper burial?"

Caroline was petrified as she felt the haughty dragoon's predatory blue eyes boring into her. "He's h-hunting with my brothers," she stammered, unable to come up with a more plausible lie at such short notice.

"Is that so?" Tavington said casually, his lip curled in scorn. "Somehow, I seriously doubt that." The dragoon commander had dismounted and was now tying his horse to a nearby tree. Turning back to the young woman, he said, "Could he possibly have gone to rescue his traitor son, hmm?

Caroline went white in shock and Tavington knew then that he'd scored a direct hit. He slowly removed his helmet and hung it carefully from his saddle.

"I can see now where that stupid boy inherited his idiocy from," he said, indicating Thomas' body with a jerk of his thumb as he walked slowly toward Caroline. "I don't see how I missed a such a comely wench when I was here before," he drawled, reaching out to take her chin briefly in one gloved hand. He then removed his gloves, systematically pulling them off finger by finger. "That is something I intend to rectify this very minute."

The young woman looked up wide eyed at Tavington in fearful confusion, frozen to the spot.

"Time for a lesson in the rules of war, my dear," he breathed, reaching out to run his hand through her hair. "I do believe that your father is going to seriously regret leaving you here alone unprotected."

Caroline suddenly understood his intentions as she saw a look of arousal on his face. Backing away slowly, she pleaded, "Oh, no, no, please, I beg of you!"

"Oh, most definitely yes," he insisted, advancing a step closer.

Without hesitation, Caroline lifted her skirts and ran as fast as she could away from Tavington. He immediately gave chase, catching her easily, just as she reached the high grass. They tumbled into the grass together, with Tavington landing on top of her.

"It seems as if stupidity runs in this family," he sneered as he pinned the young woman to the ground. "You cannot avoid this, so you would be wise to stop resisting me."

Caroline burst into tears, horrified at what was about to happen to her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Margaret starting down the porch steps toward her. "Go back! Go back! Stay where you are!" she screamed. "I mean it!" Margaret froze in her tracks, petrified, but she finally turned and retraced her steps.

Straddling Caroline, Tavington bent and gave her a savage kiss which took her breath away. She whimpered as he left a trail of bite marks on her neck and shoulder.

"Please....please...stop!" Tears flowed freely as felt him grab her breast . "You can't do this. I'm engaged to be married."

"I can do this," he said, his eyes narrowed with irritation. "I _am _doing this." Laughing harshly, he told her, "And you will go to your new husband with a bit of useful experience."

As he reached to unfasten her bodice, Caroline's hands flew up to push him away.

Exasperated, he slapped her hard across the face. "I would warn you not to be as stupid as your brother was," he said almost casually. Now impatient, he put both hands down her bodice and ripped it open with a sharp tug.

The young woman gasped in shock as Tavington ran his hands over her exposed breasts. She looked up into his coldly handsome face, which she could have found attractive under different circumstances. But now, his glacial blue eyes radiated a mixture of smoldering desire and arrogant disdain, and Caroline shuddered in fear.

The dragoon briefly flicked his tongue over each breast in turn before turning his attention downward. Though he would have liked to have taken more time ravishing the enticing young woman, he knew that time was of the essence.

Using one knee, he forced her legs apart, then threw her skirts up to her waist. Irritated by the tangled petticoats around her midsection, he unsheathed his dagger to slit them down the middle. At the sight of the dagger, Caroline attempted to twist away from him. Tavington sighed in annoyance as he pressed his other knee against her leg to pin her down.

"Be still," he hissed, as he leaned forward to slice away the bunched cloth. "This will go easier on you if you do."

Tavington eased back to hastily unbutton his breeches, after replacing the dagger in its sheath. Caroline had ceased to squirm, but was now quietly sniffling as she numbly watched him prepare to violate her. Her eyes bulged as she saw his stiff manhood burst forth as it was released from the confines of his breeches.

Without preamble, Tavington pushed her legs further apart, then spat on his hands to moisten her entrance. He then quickly penetrated her with one hard, vicious thrust.

Still whimpering, Caroline cried out at the sudden, sharp pain as he destroyed her virginity, tears now flowing freely.

He ignored her cry and immediately began to move in a terrifying, brutal rhythm, not giving her time to adjust to him. Leaning forward, he kissed her roughly, forcing his tongue inside her mouth to plunder within.

Tavington groaned as he neared completion, the tempo of his thrusts now fast and furious. Biting her neck in passion, he shuddered as he released his seed within her. He panted raggedly, then collapsed against her as the aftershocks of his climax reverberated through him.

After a long moment, he sat up, still inside her. He pulled out of her quickly, pausing to clean himself off with her petticoat. "I enjoyed it, my sweet," he said a moment later as he stood over her, calmly rearranging his clothing. "Do be sure to give my regards to your father."

Giving one last contemptuous look at the young woman, who was still quivering with fear, he turned to leave.

As Tavington began walking to his horse, which was tied to a tree near the remains of the house, he glanced over at the porch.

The three youngest Martin children were staring at him in abject terror. They shrunk back fearfully as he approached, the littlest girl burying her head in her older sister's skirts, sniffling loudly. A small boy of about six years began crying as he ran to hide behind the older girl, clutching her skirts as well. "Don't hurt me!" he wailed pitifully.

Tavington sighed loudly as he saw how afraid the children were of him. Leaning against a tree, he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. In his mind, he suddenly saw the little boy he'd once been, cowering in fear as his father would beat him bloody with a belt for the slightest infraction. Many, many times as a small lad, he'd begged his father not to hurt him, as this little boy now begged him, but always to no avail.

Opening his eyes, he looked over at the small boy, who was still wailing and quaking with fright. Looking at him intently, Tavington said in a low voice, "I won't hurt you."

Turning away abruptly, he went over to his horse and hurriedly pulled a blanket from the top of his pack, then returned to where Caroline still cowered on the ground in her torn, stained dress. Crouching down, Tavington hastily covered her with the blanket. He turned away from her without a word, quickly retrieved his horse, then rode away without a backward glance.

--

Captain Wilkins had not found anything out of the ordinary when he and three other dragoons had checked the perimeter of the Martin property. After assigning one dragoon to water his horse, he sent the others back to help Bordon. Now on foot, he walked toward the burned house to report his findings to Colonel Tavington.

As he was passing a small grove of trees on the west side of the ruined home, he saw Tavington rising from the ground from where Caroline Martin was sprawled in a heap. Curious, he concealed himself behind a tree to observe unnoticed. Looking closely, he watched as Tavington fumbled with his breeches, buttoning them back up.

"Damn!" Wilkins swore to himself. Glancing back at Caroline Martin, Wilkins realized that Tavington had just finished raping her. The dragoon knew his commanding officer was a cold bastard, but until now, didn't realize just to what extent.

Turning quickly, he hurried away before Tavington realized that he'd been caught in the act of rape.

--  
A/N Next Chapter: _Despair_


	3. Despair

Shortly before dusk that evening, Benjamin Martin and his three oldest sons finally arrived home, warily emerging from the forest near the back part of their property. They'd not met any redcoats on their roundabout route home, but they knew they could afford to let down their guard until they'd reached Caroline and the children safely.

"Father, look!" Gabriel pointed to the remains of the still smoldering outbuildings Looking down, he saw dozens of hoof prints leading to the burned structures. "The Green Dragoons must have come back!"

"The children!" Ben Martin took off at a dead run toward the ruins of the house, with his sons trailing closely behind him. When he got to the house a few moments later, he was puzzled and anxious when the children did not come to greet him. Leaning against a tree to catch his breath, he glanced in every direction as he called out their names. His eyes fell briefly on Thomas' body, which was still on the ground where he'd died.

"Papa!" a small voice cried out urgently.

Ben whirled around to see his two youngest children running to him. Bending down on one knee, he opened his arms to hug them. He was surprised when they attached themselves to him like leeches and would not let go. Looking down into their little faces, his heart skipped a beat when he saw that they both were crying.

"Where are your sisters?" Ben was alarmed; there was still no sign of either Caroline or Margaret. Disengaging himself gently from the children, he stood up.

"Caroline! Margaret!"

"Father!" Margaret popped her head up from the far side of the porch steps. "We're over here," she said in a weary voice.

Ben could tell by the tone of her voice that something was wrong. As he walked over to where Margaret now stood, he saw Caroline huddled on the ground next to the steps. She was wrapped in an unfamiliar blanket, shivering uncontrollably despite the moderate temperature.

"Caroline..."

She looked up slowly at her father, her eyes puffy and tear stained. A fresh bruise was purpling one side of her cheek.

Rushing to her side, he demanded, "What happened?

"Oh, Papa!" The young woman burst into tears as she reached out for him. "It was s-so awful!"

As Ben gathered her into his arms, she broke down into wracking sobs. The blanket fell away and he could see bite marks trailing down her neck down into her torn bodice."

Looking over at Margaret, who was standing behind her sister, he asked her in a low voice, "What happened here? Who did this?"

"Green Dragoons," Margaret told him. "They came back." Wiping a tear from her eye, she gulped, then continued, "That same man who killed Thomas -- he did this. He f-forced her to...." Her voice trailed off. Tears started rolling from her eyes as she recalled seeing her sister raped and not being able to do anything to stop it.

By this time Gabriel had come to stand next to Margaret. He exchanged a horrified glance with Ben, his hands clenching and unclenching in rage.

"It's all right now, Caroline," Ben crooned as he rocked her back and forth in his arms, his lip quivering with emotion. "You're safe now. No one is going to hurt you any more." He repeated the words several times, hoping that he could make himself believe them as well as persuade Caroline to do so.

As Ben rocked Caroline, Gabriel looked intently at the blanket around her shoulders. "That definitely is a dragoon blanket."

"He got it off his horse...after....then he came back and covered Caroline with it before he left," Margaret explained. "It was like he was sorry or something."

"It doesn't matter why he did it!" Gabriel exclaimed. "I'm going to kill the bastard with my bare hands."

"We'll deal with him, I promise you," Ben said quietly. "But not now." Indicating Thomas' body, he continued, "We have to bury your brother. And then we need to get the children to your Aunt Charlotte's. Caroline needs to be taken care of by a woman right now."

"I guess you're right," Gabriel conceded grudgingly. "But I feel so useless just standing here doing nothing."

"I understand," his father said. "But first things first. And you are doing something just by being here for your family." Looking again at Thomas' body, he said, "Let's go to what's left of the barn and see if we can find something to dig a grave with."

Two hours later, the Martin family stood in the family cemetery paying their last respects to Thomas Martin. Caroline, still wrapped in Tavington's blanket, leaned heavily against a tree, quietly supported by her father. Ben allowed Gabriel to give the eulogy, as he didn't trust himself not to break down with grief. He couldn't afford to allow his emotions to overwhelm him; he needed to stay strong for Caroline's sake, at least until he could get the family to Charlotte Selton's home.

"....May God grant that Thomas' death was not in vain," Gabriel said in closing, "May we all live to honor his memory. And grant him eternal rest and peace. Amen."

Caroline cried softly as each Martin in turn threw a handful of dirt into Thomas' open grave. Ben quietly led her away, knowing she'd had almost more than she could bear in one day. The other children followed, but Gabriel stayed behind to attend to the sad task of filling in the grave.

After spending a largely sleepless night huddled together near the ruins of the house, the Martin family left for Charlotte Selton's plantation early the next morning in a wagon borrowed from a neighboring farm. They had little more than the clothes on their backs and the family guns.

Benjamin Martin would not be able to rest until he had made sure his family was safe. Only then would he be able to go after the vicious enemy officer who had nearly destroyed his family.

--  
A/N Many thanks to both Arsinoe de Blassenville and JScorpio, who have both supported and encouraged my writing for several years.  
A/N Next chapter: Betrayal


	4. Betrayal

Betrayal

William Tavington was glad to finally arrive back at the fort. It had been a long, aggravating day and he wanted nothing more than a good meal, a hot bath, and to sink into bed.. As the fort's gates swung open, he noticed several camp followers milling around near the entrance to greet the returning dragoons. Reconsidering his plans, he thought that being attended to by one of the fort's whores might be just what he needed right now to relax.

"I don't know about you, Bordon, but I could do with some female company," Tavington said, indicating the group of waiting women. "If you need me, I'll be in my quarters."

"Yes, sir," Bordon agreed, thinking it would be a fine time for him to pay a visit to his favorite camp follower that evening as well. After all, he had a running bet going with Ban Tarleton as to which man could bed the most women while in America. So far, the diminutive Colonel was ahead of him, but Bordon vowed to demolish his lead.

After dismissing the dragoons for the day, Tavington dismounted, handing off his horse to a waiting stable boy. He then strolled casually over to the women, who immediately gathered around him.

"Ah, it's William the Conqueror!" one bold whore called out. "Who's your fancy today, Colonel?"

Tavington raised an eyebrow at the outspoken woman and gave her an arrogant smirk. He was well aware of the nickname he'd earned among the camp followers. Looking over each woman carefully, he finally indicated a buxom, auburn haired woman of medium height, who was about his own age. "Jane will do nicely for tonight, I think."

"You almost always pick Jane," the other woman complained. 'Why not me for a change?"

"We wouldn't want to disappoint Captain Bordon now, would we?" the dragoon commander said, neatly sidestepping her question. "I seem to remember that he prefers your company to that of the other women here."

"I suppose not."

Turning to the woman he'd chosen for the evening, Tavington said, "Come along, Jane. My quarters." Without waiting for a reply, he turned on his heel and started striding briskly in the direction of the mansion where his quarters were located. After giving her fellow camp followers a sheepish grin, Jane meekly followed the haughty cavalryman.

Captain Wilkins frowned in disgust as he watched his commanding officer choosing among the camp's whores. It was obvious to him that Tavington had completely forgotten about the young woman he'd raped that day and had put the matter behind him.

"Jim?" Wilkins had been staring so intently at Tavington that he hadn't noticed his wife come up to him. "What is it?"

Wilkins turned away from his commanding officer, who was now heading toward his quarters with his chosen companion for the night. "Oh, I'm sorry, Deborah, " he said, sighing loudly. "I didn't see you coming."

"Well, you obviously have something on your mind," she observed as he dismounted. "I've got supper ready, so you can tell me about it while we're eating."

"All right, Deborah," Wilkins said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "I do need to talk about it with someone, that's for sure."

A short time later, Deborah Wilkins sat down next to her husband at the dinner table, after quickly serving the meal. Looking at him expectantly, she said, "What's wrong, Jim?" she asked, putting her hand on top of his "What happened?"

"I don't quite know how to tell you this," he began slowly. "It's very shocking..."

"You can tell me," she said, patting his hand to encourage him.

"There's no easy way to say this," he said, trying to find the words to tell her. Rising from the table, he went to stand by the window, facing away from his wife. After a long pause, he blurted out, "Colonel Tavington forced himself on Ben Martin's daughter, Caroline, this afternoon."

"Oh, my God!" Deborah's hands flew to her mouth in utter shock. "How did this happen?"

"This morning we were patrolling and ended up stopping at Ben Martin's farm," he said. "It turned out that Gabriel Martin was a courier for the Continental army; when the house was searched, the papers he was carrying were found. Because Gabriel wasn't wearing a uniform when we arrived at the farm, Colonel Tavington ordered that he be taken into custody as a spy."

"Go on," she encouraged.

"Well things got out of hand fairly quickly after that," he said. "As the soldiers were taking Gabriel into custody, his brother Thomas attacked the men, trying to help his brother escape." Exhaling audibly, he continued, "Tavington reacted instantly; he shot Thomas in the back and killed him."

"He's just a boy!"

"That didn't matter to Tavington; he didn't hesitate for a moment to shoot him," Wilkins said. "I'll never forget the look on Ben Martin's face when Tavington shot Thomas as if he were nothing more than a rabid dog."

Deborah Wilkins reached out and hugged her husband tightly. "I'm glad that Elizabeth Martin didn't live long enough to see this. I don't think she could have taken it." Deborah had known the Martin family for as long as her husband had and had been friends with Elizabeth before her death.

After a few moments, she asked, "But what about Caroline?"

"I'm getting to that," he said. "After Tavington killed Thomas, we rode off and the last I saw of Ben Martin, he was standing over Thomas' body. We went off to raid another farm and Gabriel was turned over to a group of foot soldiers who were to take him to the fort.

"When we were starting to head back here, one of our men, who had been out scouting the area, came back and reported that the soldiers who had been escorting Gabriel to the fort had been massacred and that Gabriel had escaped." Shaking his head slowly, he continued, "Tavington was furious when he heard this."

"Do you think Ben killed those soldiers?"

"I'd bet my life on it," he said. "Anyhow, by this time, we were passing back by the Martin farm. Tavington decided to go back to destroy anything we'd missed on the first pass, and also to see if Ben was there. He had Bordon to take charge of the looting and burning and he sent me to flush Ben out if he was hiding anywhere near the farm."

"Then what?"

"Tavington rode off by himself and told us to all meet back at the barn later," Wilkins said. "After I finished checking around for Ben, I went to report to Tavington. I saw his horse tied near the ruins of the house and so I started to walk over there. I'd left my horse with one of the men to be watered, so he didn't hear me coming.

"By the time I got close to the house, I saw him getting up from the ground. I caught him in the middle of pulling his breeches up and fastening them," he told her. "Then I saw Caroline on the ground with her bodice torn and her torn petticoats up around her waist. I knew then that he'd just finished ravishing her."

"What did you do?" Deborah asked, horrified at what she'd just heard.

"Tavington didn't see me and I figured it was best if he didn't know that someone had seen what he'd done, so I left," he said. As an afterthought, he added, "It was too late at that point for me to have done anything to help her."

"Have you told anyone else about this?" she asked. "Captain Bordon, perhaps?"

"Bordon is Tavington's lackey," her husband said, his voice dripping with scorn. "If I told him, he'd go straight to Tavington with it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to tell Lord Cornwallis," he said. "Tavington shouldn't be allowed to get away with that."

"You're right," she said. "When are you going to do it?"

"Right now," he said. "Before I lose my nerve."

Fifteen minutes later, Captain Wilkins stood nervously outside General Cornwallis' office. "I need to see Lord Cornwallis on an urgent matter," he told the General's aide.

"Please wait here," the aide said. "I'll see if he's available."

"Thank you."

The aide returned a few minutes later. "Lord Cornwallis will see you now, Captain Wilkins."

After nodding his thanks to the aide, Wilkins stepped hesitantly into the General's office and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Captain Wilkins, please sit down." Cornwallis was seated behind his desk doing paperwork. "How can I help you?"

"Well, it concerns something that happened while out on patrol today," he said carefully. "It's a rather sensitive matter, sir."

"Go on."

"I saw Colonel Tavington raping a young rebel woman, sir," Wilkins stated baldly..

"Are you certain?" Cornwallis leaned forward in his chair.

"Very certain," Wilkins said. "I came upon him just as he was finished with her. I caught him getting up from her and pulling his breeches up."

"Are you sure the young woman wasn't willing?"

"Yes, sir," Wilkins said. "Her clothes were torn and she was crying." After a pause, he said, "I've known her family for years and I've known her since she was a baby."

"Where did this happen?"

"At her family's farm," he explained. "We'd stopped there earlier and arrested her brother as a spy, then fired the farmhouse." Sighing, he continued, "Later on, Colonel Tavington learned that the men escorting the prisoner to the fort had been ambushed and the prisoner escaped. We were already heading back to the fort by then, so the Colonel decided to stop back by the farm to see if the prisoner had returned home. But there wasn't anyone there but this young woman and her younger siblings."

"Does Colonel Tavington know that you saw him do this?"

"No, sir."

"Did any of the other men witness this?" Cornwallis asked. "And have you discussed this with anyone else?"

"I'm fairly certain that no one else saw it," Wilkins said. "And I didn't mention it to any of the men, including Captain Bordon. I thought it best to come directly to you."

"You did the right thing," Cornwallis said as he rose from his seat and went to stand by the window, facing away from the dragoon. "Thank you for bringing this matter to my attention, Captain Wilkins."

Wilkins stood to leave, knowing he'd been effectively dismissed.

A few moments later, after Wilkins had left, Cornwallis stepped out of his office to speak to the aide. "Please go to Colonel Tavington's quarters and have him report to me right away."

"Yes, sir."

---  
A/N Next chapter: Pleasure


	5. Pleasure

**Pleasure**

William Tavington called out to a passing slave as he walked quickly back to his quarters. "Have a tub and plenty of hot water brought to my quarters in about a half hour," he said.

"Yes, sir, I'll take care of it."

Acknowledging the slave with a nod, he hurried on, with Jane still following behind. He did not speak to her, nor acknowledge her presence until they were finally alone behind closed doors.

After he'd shut the door behind them, he immediately began to disrobe. He threw his helmet onto a chair, which was quickly followed by his jacket, neck stock and shirt. Standing in front of the mirror in only his breeches and boots, undoing his queue, he said, "Take off your clothes, Jane, and wait for me on the bed." Tavington smiled tightly in satisfaction as the woman immediately complied, without complaint.

Once his hair was completely undone and hanging loosely about his shoulders, he sat on the edge of the bed to remove his boots. A moment later, he stood and deftly removed his breeches as well. Now completely naked, he joined Jane on the bed, moving to recline on his back.

Noting the surprised look on her face, he said, "I'm very tired and I still have a hangover from that damned party of General O'Hara's." Taking her hand in an uncharacteristically gentle move, he continued, "There isn't a another woman at this fort whose talents in bed equal yours. I am fully confident that you will be able to help me to relax and forget about this day."

Knowing that this was the closest that Tavington would ever come to giving her a compliment, Jane smiled shyly and squeezed his hand in return. Her emerald eyes regarded his ice blue ones with affection.

The widow of a slain dragoon, Jane Thompson, had remained with Tavington's Legion after her husband's death, making her own way from the money she made offering her favors to the men of the Legion. She'd almost immediately caught the eye of the dragoon leader, quickly becoming his favorite among the whores. The other men rarely chose her, as most viewed her as being reserved solely for their commander.

Jane had soon become accustomed to Tavington's attentions and had one day realized that she'd fallen in love with the handsome, dashing cavalryman. But she was smart enough to realize that her feelings were hopeless. She knew that the aristocratic Tavington would never allow himself to fall in love with a woman like her. Jane tried to simply enjoy whatever attention he gave her, and vowed that he would never know that she loved him.

After a long moment of gazing lovingly at him, Jane slowly mounted Tavington and sank down on his waiting erection with a sigh of satisfaction. Taking both his hands in hers to help balance herself, she began moving up and down on him. Her passion quickly rising, she threw back her auburn tresses in total bliss. Her pace quickened as she was riding him, imagining he was a galloping horse. Hearing his low moans of pleasure inflamed her desire even more. A few moments later, she collapsed on top of him in contentment after she felt him tense, then fill her with his warm seed.

Taking a chance, she fastened her mouth to his, risking a kiss and was rewarded a moment later, when his lips parted and allowed her tongue inside. They remained entwined, both quietly savoring the moment.

A moment later, their shared satisfaction was broken by a loud rapping on the door. Tavington gently disengaged himself from her embrace. "Ah, that must be the tub that I ordered. Wait here, I'll get the door." Rising from the bed, he wrapped himself in a sheet then went to the door to answer it.

The slave he'd spoken to earlier stood there, along with several others, some carrying buckets of hot water, others bearing the tub. "Your bath, Colonel."

Opening the door wider, he motioned the slaves inside. After quickly and efficiently setting up the bath, they left quickly without a word, not daring to spare even a glance at the naked woman in Tavington's bed.

After the slaves had left, Tavington immediately climbed into the tub and sank into the steaming water. "Ahhh. I've been waiting to do that all day." After quickly shaving, he looked over at Jane, who still reclined lazily on the bed and held up a bar of soap. "Come over here and soap my back, would you?"

"I'll be glad to." Moving to obey him, she crouched down by the tub and took the soap from his hands. After soaping and rinsing as much of his body as she could reach, she murmured, "Wet your head and I'll give your hair a good washing, too.

"I was hoping you'd say that," he said with a lopsided grin.

A few moments later, Jane was expertly working soap through Tavington's long raven hair. Her hands at the same time gently massaged his scalp, which elicited soft sighs of pleasure from him. "Ahh, you've got magic fingers, my dear. My headache is completely gone."

"I'm glad," she said quietly, planting a quick kiss on the top of his head. Not daring to show any more of her feelings to him, she quickly said, "Now, if you'll rinse off, I'll braid and wrap your hair for you."

As Jane was arranging his hair back into a queue a few minutes later, they were interrupted by another loud knock. "Now what?" Tavington snapped, irritated to be interrupted during his private time.

"I'll get it this time," Jane said, quickly grabbing Tavington's robe from the hook where it hung.

"Ah, uh, is Colonel Tavington available?" General Cornwallis' aide, Thomas Miller, was discomfited to see Jane Thompson, _en dishabille_. Looking over her shoulder, he spied Tavington sitting in a chair, naked except for the bed sheet wrapped around his waist, his hair half-queued. Clearly, he'd interrupted an intimate moment.

"What is it, Miller?" Tavington's voice had a sharp edge in it.

"I'm, uh, sorry to bother you, sir, but General Cornwallis needs to see you in his office right away."

Tavington sighed loudly in exasperation. "Tell him, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yes sir, " Miller said as he quickly backed away from the door.

Jane shut the door, then said, "Let me at least finish your hair for you before you go."

"I shouldn't be gone more than a little while," he said as she finished up his queue. "Stay here and you can spend the night with me once I come back."

"I'd like that," she said, her heart warm with happiness.

--  
A/N Next Chapter: Reprimand


	6. Reprimand

Reprimand

Charles Cornwallis was annoyed when he saw his aide returning alone a few minutes later. "Where is Colonel Tavington?" he demanded in irritation. "Did you not find him?"

"I found him," the aide explained carefully. "But he had one of the camp whores in his quarters with him and was not exactly....uhh....dressed to accompany me back here." His face still crimson, he added, "The Colonel advised me to tell you that he would be along in a few minutes."

"I see, " Cornwallis acknowledged. "That will be all. Thank you." Turning his back on Miller, he retreated into his office to wait for Tavington, shutting the door with a loud click.

Fifteen minutes later, he looked up as Miller opened the door to admit the dragoon commander, who was now immaculately dressed in a fresh uniform.

"Colonel Tavington, a serious matter has been brought to my attention," Cornwallis said, getting directly to the point, after Miller had gone back to the outer office. "I felt it was important enough to discuss it with you immediately."

Tavington did not comment, waiting for his superior officer to continue.

Looking sharply at the younger man, Cornwallis did not waste time with diplomatic language. "You were seen brutally attacking and raping a young woman while out on patrol today. Do you have any explanation whatsoever for such reprehensible behavior?"

Tavington paled at Cornwallis' blunt words. After a moment, he regained his composure. "Who told you this?" He was furious, knowing it could only be one of his own men who could have witnessed him ravishing Caroline Martin.

"That doesn't matter," Cornwallis said, his voice raised a degree. "Do you deny these allegations?"

"No," he said in a quiet voice. He knew it would be useless to lie, realizing that it would only serve to make Cornwallis angrier.

Cornwallis rose and moved to stand in front of Tavington. "I know that you and your dragoons spend a lot of time in the field and that you work hard," he said. "And I well understand that young men such as yourself have needs."

Moving closer, he stood toe to toe with his subordinate. "But I will not stand for any man under my command raping any woman, Loyal or Rebel," he said, his voice cold with contempt for Tavington. "Men representing England and representing me will conduct themselves as gentleman at all times. Is that understood?"

Raising his chin and narrowing his eyes, Tavington grated out, "Yes.....sir."

"If this was a perfect world, I'd have you bound over for court martial without hesitation," Cornwallis told him. "And I'm sure I don't have to tell you what the penalty would be if you were to be found guilty."

Without waiting for Tavington to reply, he continued, "I'll be perfectly blunt. I don't like you. You are a brutal, vicious bully and you sicken me beyond imagination." Holding up his hand as Tavington opened his mouth to protest, he added, "Be that as it may, you are also a brilliant cavalry commander and I need you to win this war."

Staring into the younger man's cold blue eyes, he said, "So, in the interests of the war effort, this conversation will remain between us. No further action will be taken on this matter."

"Thank you, sir."

"But I will warn you that if I ever get word of you doing such a thing again, I will not be so lenient the next time, " the older man said. "You will confine yourself to women who welcome your advances, such as the woman now waiting for you in your quarters, if you want to remain in command of the dragoons. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good," Cornwallis said. "You are dismissed."

Tavington was incensed as he stalked out of Cornwallis' office. It was obvious to him that there was a traitor among the dragoons. He could not abide disloyalty from the men under his command and wasn't going to stand for it now. He vowed to himself that he would find out who had seen him taking the Martin woman, and he would make that man pay dearly for his betrayal. No one crossed William Tavington and got away with it.

Jane Thompson could tell that something was wrong when Tavington returned nearly an hour later. Well aware of his potentially vile temper, she did not comment, but waited for him to speak.

Looking sharply at the woman standing before him, Tavington tore the robe from her body. "It would seem as if you will have quite a bit of work to do tonight, if you are going to help me forget about this latest aggravation," he said, a sinister undercurrent of menace in his voice.

Sensing the brutality that lurked just below the surface of his carefully controlled demeanor, Jane trembled ever so slightly. She did not ask him what the problem was, knowing that if she succeeded in distracting him sufficiently, he might eventually tell her of his own accord.

Tavington turned abruptly from her and went to the dresser, where a bottle of wine stood. Pouring himself a glass, he drank it slowly, as he considered who among his men had gone to Cornwallis. As the wine took effect and he felt the pleasant warmth spreading through his body, his ire cooled somewhat. He felt no small satisfaction knowing that Cornwallis, after all, needed him to win the war.

Gazing back at Jane, who still stood behind him, trying not to cower in fear, he said softly, "Come to bed, my sweet. I'm not going to hurt you."

And, so, for the rest of that night, William Tavington kept his promise, making love to her gently, eventually falling asleep holding her in his arms.

--  
A/N Next Chapter: Misery


	7. Misery

**Misery**

It was late afternoon before the Martin family arrived at Charlotte Selton's plantation. The children were weary, tired of riding. Caroline had ridden in silent misery, speaking only when spoken to. Gabriel had mainly walked beside the wagon, as it served to help siphon off his continuing rage about Tavington and the havoc he had wrought on their family. Ben was numb and could only concentrate on the task of getting his family safely to his sister-in-law's home.

Charlotte Selton appeared on the porch as the wagon rumbled to a halt in front of the house. She'd been alerted by a slave who had seen the Martin wagon slowly approaching from the tree lined lane that led to her mansion.

"Ben, what's wrong?" she asked, dismayed by the haggard look on his unshaven face. "Why are you here?" Looking closer, she was even more alarmed when she saw the same stricken expressions on the faces of all the children. All the children, except for Thomas, that was. "Where's Thomas?"

"It's a long story," he said in a leaden voice. Turning to Gabriel, he said, "Take the children inside and get them settled, would you please?" As Gabriel started helping the younger children out of the wagon, Ben took Caroline's hand. "Go in with Gabriel and wait for me there. I need to talk with your Aunt Charlotte about a few things. I promise I won't be long."

"Yes, Father," she said, her voice nearly a monotone. She stepped onto the ground as her father helped her to alight.

Benjamin Martin waited until his children were safely inside the house before speaking to Charlotte. After the door had closed, he turned to her and said, "Why don't we sit on the porch? This will take awhile."

"All right, Ben," Charlotte said softly. She put a gentle hand on his forearm, sensing that whatever he was going to tell her wouldn't be good news."

Charlotte waited patiently for Ben to speak after they'd seated themselves on the porch. She could tell that he was attempting to find the right words.

Finally, he spoke. "You asked about Thomas," he said haltingly. Looking away from her, he whispered, "He's dead."

"Oh, my God!" Charlotte exclaimed. "What happened?"

"British soldiers," he said. "Dragoons."

Pausing again to regain his composure, he continued, "The Green Dragoons came yesterday morning. There had been a battle and I had both Colonial and British wounded on the porch and we were tending to their injuries. Gabriel had come home wounded the night before; he'd been acting as a courier. When the British rode up, he was out of uniform. They searched the house and found the papers that Gabriel was to deliver. The dragoon commander decided that Gabriel was a spy and ordered that he be taken into custody."

"And Thomas?"

After a long hesitation, Ben started again. "Thomas tried to rescue his brother from the British soldiers who had taken him into custody," he said. "He ran and attacked them." Gulping loudly, he said, "And the dragoon commander, Tavington, just shot him down like a dog! It happened so fast that there wasn't anything I could do to protect him!" Martin broke down and was sobbing audibly.

Charlotte gathered Ben into her arms and hugged him as he let out his grief. Tears came to her eyes, as she remembered her lively, witty nephew.

"What about Gabriel?" Charlotte asked several minutes later. "How did you get him away from the British?"

"The dragoons turned him over to a group of foot soldiers, then rode off," he explained. "After a short while, Nathan, Samuel, and I followed, and we, uh, fought the British soldiers and rescued Gabriel."

Seeing that Ben didn't want to go into detail about this, she let it go. Taking his hand, she gave him wordless comfort as they sat silently in the gathering dusk.

"There's more," he said, quite some time later. "And I'm going to need your help with this one."

"Of course, Ben," she said. "What is it?"

"When we'd gone to rescue Gabriel, the dragoons came back to the farm. Apparently, they'd gotten word of Gabriel's escape and were looking to see if we'd returned home." Turning away from her again, he struggled once more to regain his composure. "Tavington attacked Caroline. He r-raped her!"

Charlotte's hands moved to take his in a strong grip as her jaw dropped in horror.

In a tired voice, Ben continued, "It seems as if he wasn't content to merely take her virtue." After pausing yet again, he forced himself to continue. "It was a deliberately savage and cruel violation: Caroline is bruised and bitten all over from what he did to her."

He stopped again as the tears began anew. Charlotte waited quietly until he was ready to continue.

"I blame myself for this," he said. "Tavington did this to send a message to me, as retaliation for rescuing Gabriel from British custody. He burned my home, he killed Thomas, he took Gabriel...why wasn't that enough for him? Why did he have to hurt Caroline, too?" His voice trailed off.

"You can't blame yourself," Charlotte said firmly. "You did what you had to do to save Gabriel." Leaning forward, she said, "And you did the right thing bringing Caroline and the children here. I promise you that I'll help her get through this. I'll take as good care of her and the children as if they were my own."

"I know you will, Charlotte," he said. "I trust you completely. And it makes me feel better about the decision I've made."

"Decision?"

"I know I'd said that I would not fight in this war," he said. "But in light of what happened today, I've changed my mind. I was naïve to think I could stay out of it and mind my own business."

"When do you plan to leave?"

"Gabriel and I will leave as soon as Caroline is settled," he said. "I want to make sure she's all right and that she feels safe here before we go."

"Why don't we go inside now?" Charlotte said. "I want to get a chance to talk with Caroline before we have supper."

"All right."

As they entered the house, Charlotte found Caroline sitting in a chair by the fireplace, silently rocking. Looking closely at her niece, Charlotte saw a fresh bruise on one side of her face, plus several smaller bite marks on her neck. She inhaled sharply at the sight of the graphic visual evidence of Caroline's assault before forcing a welcoming smile on her face.

"Hello, Caroline," Charlotte said warmly, reaching out to take her niece's hand. "It's good to see you and I'm going to enjoy having you stay with me. "

Caroline looked up at her aunt with eyes that were infinitely older than the last time Charlotte had gazed into them. "It's good to see you, too, Aunt Charlotte," she said, her voice nearly a whisper.

"Why don't we go upstairs for awhile?" the older woman suggested. "I've had several new outfits made that I'd like you to see." Smiling a bit more broadly, she said, "And I've got one that would be just perfect for you. You and I are nearly the same size, and if it doesn't fit, we can always have it altered." She could not wait to get rid of the stained, torn dress that Caroline wore, which also bore silent witness to the brutal attack.

"All right," Caroline answered, entirely without enthusiasm. "I'd like to see your new clothes." She rose unsteadily from the chair and followed her aunt to the stairs.

A moment later, Charlotte closed the door firmly behind them as they entered her bedroom. As she walked over to her wardrobe to get her new gowns to show to Caroline, she did not notice her niece go to look at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, my God."

Charlotte turned to see her niece looking at her reflection with shock. This was the first time Caroline had seen herself since Tavington had raped her. Her hand reached up to trace the trail of bite marks up to the bruise on her cheek. Tears appeared in her eyes as she began to relive yet again the horror of his attack.

"Let it out," Charlotte urged as she gathered the younger woman into her arms as they moved to sit on a settee at the foot of the bed. For several minutes, she wordlessly comforted Caroline as she sobbed softly.

"It was horrible," she finally said, in a barely audible voice. "I'm so ashamed."

"You have nothing to be ashamed about," Charlotte said firmly. "That despicable excuse of a man who did this to you ought to be horsewhipped."

"No one can ever know about this," she said doggedly. "If John ever finds out what happened to me, he won't want to marry me, now that I'm no longer a virgin."

"No one knows except for your family...and the brute who did this," the older woman said. "And he isn't likely to admit to it to anyone."

"What if I'm......with child?" Caroline could hardly say the words, as the prospect was too terrible to contemplate.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Charlotte said. "It's not likely to happen after only one time, though."

"I hope you're right."

"How about a nice, hot bath?" Charlotte asked, changing the subject. "That will be just the thing to help you relax a bit."

"I'd like that," Caroline admitted. "I ache all over. And I feel so.....dirty."

Handing Caroline a dressing gown, Charlotte said, "Here. Take off your clothes and put this on while I get the servants to fix a bath for you."

Taking the robe obediently, Caroline quickly shed her clothes as if she couldn't bear to have them next to her body one more minute. Charlotte was appalled when she saw that Caroline's two petticoats were in tatters from how Tavington had sliced them in half with his dagger.

Caroline noticed her aunt's flabbergasted expression as she removed her clothing. After hurriedly putting the robe on, she pulled the ruined petticoats off, and flung them away from her. "Please, just burn these. I don't even want to see them again."

Charlotte nodded wordlessly, as she took them from the younger woman. Walking to the door, she stuck her head outside and saw a maid heading to one of the spare bedrooms to make it up for the unexpected guests.

"Hannah, would you please tell Isaiah and Stephen to bring a tub and hot water up here for a bath, please."

"Right away, Ma'am."

"Thank you."

Caroline sank gratefully into the hot water a short time later. She scrubbed herself nearly raw, but no matter how hard she did so, she couldn't scrub the memory of Tavington's brutal touch from her mind. The young woman felt as if she could never be quite clean enough again.

"Would you like to go downstairs for supper or would you like to have a tray up here?" Charlotte asked her after she'd finally finished with the bath and was dressed in a fresh shift Charlotte had given her.

"I think I'd like to eat up here, if it isn't too much trouble," Caroline said. "I'm awfully tired and I'd like to go to bed early."

"I'll have a tray sent up right away," her aunt promised. "I've got the bedroom next to mine prepared for you and Margaret and you can go to bed right after you eat."

Much later, when everyone in the house had gone to bed, Caroline was in bed still awake, staring at the ceiling. Margaret rested on her side next to her, fast asleep. Caroline could not sleep; every time she closed her eyes, Tavington's cruel, sneering face would appear, his haughty voice taunting her. After several fruitless tries to fall asleep, she gently eased herself out of bed, not wanting to disturb her slumbering sister. She quietly padded over to the window and looked out at the peaceful night sky. Her eyes nervously swept over the plantation grounds, fearful that Tavington and his dragoons might be lurking about.

Eventually satisfied that no one was out there, she went to sit in a chair near the window. She figured that if she couldn't sleep, she could read a book that might serve to get her mind off things. After lighting candles that sat on the table next to the chair, she settled in to read a book she'd found earlier by the side of the bed. The book was dry and boring, and, before long, exhaustion overtook her. Without realizing it, she soon fell asleep, finally free of thoughts of Tavington.

Over the next several days, Caroline slowly healed as the physical marks Tavington had left upon her gradually faded. The emotional scars would take much longer, but she had at least begun by going through the motions of returning to a normal life.

A week after their arrival at the Selton plantation, Ben Martin felt that the time was right for him and Gabriel to join the fighting.

"I'll be back soon to check on you," Ben promised Caroline as they stood on the porch while Gabriel readied their horses for their journey. "Help Aunt Charlotte take care of the younger children; I'm depending on you."

"Yes, Father," she said quietly. After looking intently into his eyes for a long moment, she hugged him tightly. "Please come back soon."

"I will, I promise." Ben looked down at her, eyes full of love. His lip quivering, he turned away abruptly and hurried down the steps to join Gabriel.

--  
Next chapter: Dilemma


	8. Dilemma

**Dilemma**

_Two months later_

Early one Thursday morning, Caroline Martin awakened feeling nauseated. Before she was even fully awake, she felt the now-familiar urge to vomit. Quickly jumping out of bed, she sprinted over to the chamber pot, barely making it before she started to heave.

"Mmmmm." The sound of Caroline's retching had awakened Margaret. "Are you throwing up again?" Margaret demanded. "That's been every day this week. I think you ought to tell Aunt Charlotte. She might need to get the doctor for you."

"Tell me what?" Charlotte Selton was standing in the doorway to their room.

"Caroline has vomited every morning this week," Margaret quickly told her, ignoring the sharp look her older sister was giving her.

"Margaret, why don't you get dressed in my room," Charlotte said. "Caroline and I need to talk privately for a few minutes."

"Yes ma'am," she said as she moved to snatch up her clothing.

As soon as Margaret had left the room, Charlotte sat down on the settee. "How long has this been going on, Caroline?"

"About a week, just like Margaret said." She wiped her mouth with a handkerchief and moved to sit by her aunt.

"And how long has it been since you've had a monthly?"

"I haven't had one since we've been here," she admitted.

The older woman sighed loudly. "It looks as if you're most likely with child," she told Caroline quietly.

"Oh, no!" Caroline moaned. "It can't be!"

"I'm afraid it is," the older woman said sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry, Caroline." She reached out her arms to hug her niece, rocking her as the reality of her condition sunk in.

"What am I going to do?" Caroline sobbed.

"Your father will think of something," Charlotte told her, unable to offer her anything more definite. "In the last letter he sent, he told me that he should be coming to visit some time this week. We'll have to tell him then."

Three days later, Ben Martin rode up to the Selton plantation shortly after the household was just finishing breakfast. He was accompanied by Gabriel and several members of his recently-formed militia.

"Father's coming!" Nathan had been outside drawing water from the well and had seen the riders approaching and had quickly run into the house to announce the news.

Caroline looked at Charlotte with apprehension. She was not looking forward to telling her father about her pregnancy, but the moment of truth had arrived. Her heart started beating faster as she saw her father and Reverend Oliver walking toward the house after they'd dismounted. The rest of the men had ridden behind the house to put their horses in the barn.

"We need to talk," Charlotte told Ben in a quiet, but urgent voice as soon as he'd come into the house. Turning to the children, she said in a brighter voice, "The sooner you get your chores done, the sooner all of you can sit and visit with your father."

Except for Caroline, all the Martin children quickly filed out the room to attend to the various duties Charlotte had assigned to them.

"I think you're going to want to sit down to hear this," she warned Ben after the children had left.

"Do you need some privacy?" Reverend Oliver asked. "I can go help the men with the horses, if you like.'

"No, please stay," Charlotte said, indicating a chair for him. "You will no doubt be able to offer us guidance with this matter." Turning to Ben, she added, "If that's all right with you, Benjamin."

"Yes, I trust your judgment." When Ben noted that Caroline had remained in the room, he was afraid he already knew what Charlotte was about to tell him. Nevertheless, he waited for her to speak.

Once everyone was seated, Charlotte took Ben's hand and quietly said, "What we have feared these last two months has come to pass. Caroline is with child."

For a long moment, Ben did not speak. During the last two months, he'd not allowed himself to even imagine such an outcome.

Finally, he turned to Caroline, gathering her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Caroline."

As father and daughter comforted one another in silent grief, Charlotte said to Oliver, "Has Benjamin told you what happened?"

"Not very much, I'm afraid."

"The commander of the British Green Dragoons, Colonel Tavington, took Caroline by force and ravished her," Charlotte explained. "This happened later on the same day that Benjamin's farm was burned and Thomas was killed."

"Oh, dear heavens!" Oliver cast a pitying look at the sorrowing Martins.

After an awkward silence, Charlotte gently put her hands on Caroline's shoulders. "Caroline, would you be so kind as to go to the kitchen and ask Cook to bring us all some tea, please?"

"Yes, Aunt Charlotte," she said, reluctantly getting up to obey the older woman's request.

As soon as the young woman had left, Charlotte said, "Caroline is coping amazingly well with her situation, but she's worried that John Cooper will break their engagement if he finds out."

"If I find out what?" John Cooper had overheard his name as he and Gabriel had walked by the dining room after entering the house. He'd joined the Martins in the militia shortly after its organization.

Charlotte and Ben looked at one another in dismay. They had not intended for Caroline's fiancé to learn of her condition in this way.

"He deserves to know the truth," Reverend Oliver said. "There should be no secrets when beginning a marriage."

"You're right," Ben said. Indicating a chair, he continued, "Sit down, John. I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you.

"What is it?" the younger man demanded. "Is Caroline well? She isn't sick is she?"

"Not exactly." Ben cleared his throat, not quite knowing how to break the news to him. "This is very difficult to say, but about two months ago, Caroline was attacked by a British dragoon." After a long pause, he continued, almost inaudibly, "He forced himself on her and we've just found out that she's with child."

The usually ruddy complexioned young man paled visibly. He hung his head and in a near whisper said, "I don't know what to say." He turned away, nearly unable to comprehend the reality of Caroline's rape.

"Well, I need to know one thing from you, John," Ben said, his voice betraying his weariness and despair. "Will you be able to accept this child and love him as if he was your own? I need to know this before you marry Caroline, because this child is innocent and deserves to be loved and wanted no matter how he came to be in the world. And regardless of what man sired him, he will be my grandchild and is part of Caroline."

"I don't know." John said in a small voice. He walked to the window and leaned his head against one of the panes, standing silently brooding for a long interval. Suddenly, he turned around to face Benjamin Martin with tears in his eyes. "Every time I'd look at that child, I'd always imagine Caroline with that dragoon. I couldn't help but think of it. I'm sorry, but that's how I honestly feel."

"I appreciate your honesty," Ben said, obviously disappointed. "But it's better to know that now, and not after you were married."

"I'm sorry," he repeated. "Please give Caroline my regrets." Moving to leave, he said, "I imagine it would be better if I returned to camp with the rest of the men." Before Ben could reply, the young man hurried from the room, still in shock from the news.

"Well, John reacted just about like I thought he would," Ben said after the young man had left. "There aren't many men who would be willing to marry a woman who is carrying another man's child."

"I'm afraid you're right." Charlotte sighed loudly. "I'd hoped that he might have been one of the exceptions, though. Now, it's unlikely that Caroline will ever find a husband once everyone knows of her disgrace."

"Might I make a suggestion?" Reverend Oliver asked.

"Of course, Reverend," Ben said.

"You need to go to see General Cornwallis and tell him what happened," he said. "Demand that he order Tavington to do right by Caroline and to take responsibility for what he did to her."

"I can't believe what you're saying," Ben said, amazed. "I could never give my daughter to be married to that vicious bastard. It would be a living hell for her to live with someone like that."

"Just hear me out," the older man said. "What I am proposing is a marriage in name only, to give Caroline's baby a name, so she can retain her place in polite society. And Tavington can and should be made to support Caroline and his child. A man like him doesn't want a wife and a family; he won't want to live with her. He'll no doubt be glad for you to take her back home with you and to get her out of his sight."

"He's right, Benjamin," Charlotte admitted. "This would spare Caroline the shame of being an unwed mother."

Martin exhaled loudly. "I don't like this, but I don't imagine we have much of a choice."

"When do you want to go see Cornwallis?" Oliver asked.

"We'll go tomorrow morning," Ben said. "The sooner we get this over with, the quicker Caroline can move on. We need to get her married before her condition is apparent to everyone." Looking at Charlotte, he asked, "Will you come with us? Caroline will need you to get through this."

"Of course, Ben," she replied.

"Good, it's settled then," he said. "Gabriel will stay here and take care of the children while we're gone."

At that moment, Caroline returned to the room. Looking at her father, she said, "I saw John riding out of here in a hurry just a few moments ago. When I called out to him, he just ignored me and kept riding. I wonder what is wrong."

"Sit down, Caroline," her father directed. "We've got some things to discuss with you."

The young woman looked around fearfully at the serious expressions on all the faces in the room. "What is it?"

"John had come into the house with Gabriel a little while ago and overheard us talking about your condition," Ben began.

"Oh, no!" Caroline exclaimed. "You didn't tell him what happened to me, did you?"

"He deserved to know if he was going to be your husband," Ben pointed out. "It wouldn't have been fair to keep it from him."

"He doesn't want me anymore, does he?" she asked in a small voice. "That's why he rode out of here in such a hurry, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so," Charlotte told her, her tone sorrowful. She held out her arms to hug her niece, who was now weeping in helpless frustration.

"What's going to happen to me?" Caroline asked. "No one respectable will want to have anything to do with me if I have a baby without a husband."

Ben cleared his throat nervously. "Reverend Oliver has come up with a solution that will spare you any further humiliation."

Caroline looked at her father expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Tomorrow, we're going to go see General Cornwallis at Fort Carolina," her father said. "I'm going to tell him what happened to you and demand that he order Tavington to take responsibility for what he did."

"Take responsibility?" she asked, confused. "How?"

"By marrying you," he said quietly.

"I don't want to marry that horrible man!" Caroline exclaimed. "How could you even consider such a thing?"

"If he's married to you, he'll have to support you and the baby." Ben explained. "And he'll give the baby a name and you'll retain your place in the community."

"I think I'd almost rather bear the shame than have to live with him," she said in a hesitant voice.

"You won't have to live with him," Ben said. "Men like him don't want wives or children. He'll do what he's ordered to do, but he won't want you to stay with him. After the ceremony, I'll bring you back home and you won't ever have to see him again."

"I don't even want to see him for the wedding," she said.

"We'll all be with you," he said. "He won't hurt you, I promise."

"All right, Father," she said. "I'll do whatever you think is right."

"It will turn out for the best, you'll see."

--  
A/N Next chapter: Solution


	9. Solution

**Solution**

William Tavington had been out on patrol for three days straight and was now more than ready for some rest and relaxation. He had some administrative duties to take care of that afternoon, but was now in search of Jane Thompson to set up an assignation with her for later that evening.

Tavington smiled to himself as he spied Jane heading in his direction from the tent encampment. Obviously, she'd had the same idea after getting news that the dragoons had returned to the fort. He'd noticed that their thoughts of late had become increasingly more congruent, which both pleased and amused him to no end. He'd come to greatly enjoy her company and did not look forward to the day when he'd leave South Carolina forever and she'd be out of his life.

Jane Thompson noticed Tavington heading in her direction at about the same time he'd seen her. She was both nervous and elated at the sight of her lover, as she had a matter of great importance to discuss with him. Nearly a month before, she'd realized that she was with child, but had not been able to summon the courage to tell him of her pregnancy. She knew that the child was Tavington's, as no other officer had lain with her in nearly six months. The young woman grinned tightly as she thought of how the other whores teasingly referred to her as "Mrs Tavington" when they chatted among themselves. "If this could only be true!" she thought to herself with a loud sigh.

In the three days that the Green Dragoons had been away from the fort, Jane had gathered the courage to tell Tavington of his impending fatherhood. She had prayed that maybe some miracle would occur and he'd want to do right by her, but didn't hold out much hope for that. Jane would be satisfied if he would simply acknowledge the child and give it his name.

"Ah, Jane, just the person I was looking for," he said as they came within earshot of one another.

"I'd heard you were back, so I decided to come up here to save you the trip down to my tent," she said, blushing like a young girl. "I wanted to make sure I didn't miss you. I've got something I need to discuss with you."

"What is it?" Tavington asked. "It sounds important."

"Let's wait until we get back to my tent," she said. "It will take awhile."

"I have some work to do for a few hours," he told her. "I won't be able to come down there until this evening." Taking her into his arms, he said, "Can't you just tell me now?"

"I'd rather wait until we're in private." She looked around at the busy courtyard as she spoke.

"All right," he said, sighing loudly. Leaning his head forward so that it touched hers, he gave her a quick kiss, then continued, "I'll be at your tent as quickly as I finish my work. With any luck, I'll get there in time to eat with you."

"And hopefully do more than share a meal with me, I hope."

"Of course, my dear," he said with a lopsided grin.

As the couple stood talking they did not notice the Martin wagon slowly enter the fort by the front gate. Benjamin Martin had come up to the fort holding a white flag to indicate his peaceful intentions. After he'd driven the wagon inside and the gate had closed behind him, a soldier approached him.

"State your business, sir, " the soldier said briskly.

"I have business with General Cornwallis of a personal nature," Ben told him.

"If you and your passengers would kindly step out of the wagon, I'll have word sent to him that you wish to speak with him," the soldier said. Indicating a shaded area near a tree, he told them, "You may wait there until we have the General's response."

As her father took her hand to help her down from the wagon, Caroline spotted William Tavington on the other side of the compound, standing facing away from them. His arms were around an auburn-haired woman and as Caroline watched, he bent to give her a kiss. The woman's flashy attire marked her as a trollop, not a respectable woman, so Caroline seriously doubted that this woman was Tavington's wife.

Caroline felt strangely disgusted and relieved all at once. She was disgusted to see what a libertine he apparently was, but relieved, in that it seemed as if her father's words were true about Tavington not wanting a wife. Averting her eyes from the dragoon commander, she did not alert her father to Tavington's presence.

The young woman knew that there would be an ugly confrontation if her father was aware of her rapist's close proximity, which was the last thing Caroline wanted. She felt humiliated enough that they were there in the first place; she certainly didn't want anyone calling attention to the purpose of their visit in public. As they stood under the tree waiting to be escorted to Cornwallis' office, Caroline prayed that Tavington did not notice them and that he'd go away.

A short time later, General Cornwallis' aide, Thomas Miller, came across the compound to greet the Martins. "General Cornwallis will see you now," he said. Looking down at the cloth satchel that Ben carried, he asked, "What do you have there?'

"I have something I need to return to the General," he explained briefly.

"I'll just need to have a look at that," Miller said, "Security and all."

"Of course," he said, handing the bag to the aide.

After taking a brief look at the contents, Miller was satisfied that Ben Martin was not carrying any concealed weapons. He handed the bag back to Martin without a word.

"This way, please," he said with a sweeping gesture.

A short time later, Miller escorted Benjamin Martin and Reverend Oliver into General Cornwallis' office. Charlotte Selton and Caroline were ushered to seats in a waiting area in the outer office.

General Cornwallis was seated at his desk and looked up expectantly at the two men as they came in. After Miller had left his superior's office and shut the door behind him, Cornwallis looked at Martin and asked, "Mr. Martin, I presume?

"Yes. And this is Reverend Oliver," he said indicating the other man.

"How may I help you?"

"Well, I don't know of any diplomatic way to say this, so I'll get straight to the point." Exhaling loudly, he continued, "About two months ago, my seventeen year old daughter was brutally raped by one of your officers and she is now with child."

"I'm very sorry for your misfortune," Cornwallis said formally, his tone neutral. "Does she have any idea what unit this officer was in and, perhaps, be able to describe him?"

"Yes," Martin replied, his tone cold. "It was the commander of the Green Dragoons, Colonel Tavington."

"Colonel Tavington? Surely you must be mistaken." Neither Cornwallis' tone nor his facial expression betrayed his previous knowledge of this incident.

Carefully opening the satchel he carried, Martin slowly drew out the blanket Tavington had covered Caroline with after raping her. Holding it up and extending it toward Cornwallis, he asked, "This is a British regulation issue dragoon blanket, is it not?"

Cornwallis glanced at the blanket, still stained with Tavington's semen, which bore silent witness to the vicious attack on Caroline Martin.

Shortly after the Martin family had arrived at Charlotte Selton's home two months before, Charlotte had taken the blanket from Caroline and had stuffed it into a storage chest just to get it out of their sight. When they'd left Charlotte's farm that morning, she'd retrieved it from the chest, saying that it might be useful to strengthen their claim, if General Cornwallis proved to be skeptical.

"Yes, that is a dragoon blanket," Cornwallis admitted. "Might I speak with your daughter and have her describe the man who assaulted her? I want to make sure we have the right man before proceeding any further."

"That will be acceptable," Martin replied in a clipped voice. Although Martin was certain of the rapist's identity, he saw no need to antagonize Cornwallis at this point. "She's waiting right outside."

"I'll get her," Reverend Oliver said. A moment later, he escorted Caroline into the office, with Charlotte trailing close behind.

"Hello, I'm General Cornwallis," he said to Caroline in a gentle tone of voice. Indicating a chair near his desk, he continued, "Why don't you have a seat? I just need to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

She looked at her father, who nodded encouragingly. "Yes, sir," she said.

"I'm sorry to have to ask these questions, but I must be sure we have the right officer."

"I understand."

"Can you describe the man who attacked you?" Cornwallis asked.

"He was a Green Dragoon," she said firmly. "He was about six feet tall with a strong build. Dark brown hair in a queue. Blue eyes the color of a cold winter's day. Haughty voice of about medium pitch. He looked like he was about thirty-five or so."

Cornwallis held up his hand. "That will be sufficient." The young woman had provided an accurate description of William Tavington.

"Caroline, please go back to the waiting room with your Aunt Charlotte," Martin said. "The General and I have some things to discuss."

"Yes, Father." The young woman followed her aunt gratefully, glad to be through with the questions.

Turning back to the British general after the women left, Martin said quietly, "I want Colonel Tavington to do the right thing and take responsibility for what he did to my daughter. I want my grandchild to have a name and for my daughter to retain her dignity and respect in the community."

"I would expect the same if I were in your shoes," Cornwallis conceded. "I will have Colonel Tavington called to my office immediately and I will make sure he is married to your daughter before the day is over. Will this be satisfactory to you?"

"Yes, sir," Martin said. "My concern, first and foremost, is with my daughter's welfare."

Walking to the outer office, Cornwallis opened the door to speak to Miller. "Please find Colonel Tavington and tell him to report to my office immediately."

"Right away, sir," Miller replied.

Cornwallis turned back to Martin. "I have a conference room near my office where you and your family can wait until I've spoken first with Colonel Tavington," he said. "It will give your daughter a chance to prepare herself to see him again."

"Thank you," Martin said. "That is very kind of you."

Thomas Miller found Tavington a few minutes later on the other side of the building in the map room conferring with Colonel Tarleton, Captain Bordon, and Captain Wilkins.

Sticking his head inside the room, he said, "Colonel Tavington? General Cornwallis wishes to see you in his office immediately."

"What about?" Tavington snapped in irritation.

"I do not know, sir," Miller replied. "He just said that it was of the utmost urgency."

"All right, Miller," the dragoon commander said, sighing loudly. "You have delivered your message. You may go."

"Well, we were about done here, in any case," Colonel Banastre Tarleton noted. "Come on, Will, I'll walk with you. I needed to see the general about something, anyway." Turning to the two junior officers, he continued, "Why don't you both come along. We can have those drinks we talked about earlier, after we're done with the general. Perhaps we can even get a card game going and make a few friendly wagers."

"I'll take you up on the drinks, Ban," Tavington said. "But I'll have to pass on the card game. I have other things to do this evening."

"Could those 'other things' involve a certain comely auburn-haired wench?" Tarleton asked in feigned ignorance.

"What do you think, Ban?" Tavington said with a tight grin.

Tarleton chuckled knowingly. "Ah, William the Conqueror strikes again!"

Looking sideways at his fellow officer, Tavington said in jest, "I can't say that I've seen you miss too many nights down among the camp followers, either."

"And I don't plan to miss tonight, either," Tarleton said. "I have to maintain my lead in the bet I have with Bordon. I can't let it be known that a lowly Captain has bedded more women than I have! But it will be business before pleasure." Looking back at the two subordinate officers, he continued, "Today was pay day and I feel it's my duty to relieve these two fine gentlemen of some of their burdensome funds."

"I'd watch Bordon if I were you," Tavington noted. "He's quite good with card games. I'd imagine that it just might be you, Ban, who is relieved of your excess cash tonight, and not Captain Bordon. And from what I understand, he's rapidly gaining on you with the whores, too."

"We shall see," Tarleton said as they came to the door to Cornwallis' office.

Miller was waiting for them by the door as they arrived. "General Cornwallis said you were to go right in, Colonel Tavington." As Banastre Tarleton moved to follow Tavington, Miller said, "I'm sorry, Colonel Tarleton, the general specified that this was to be a private meeting.

Turning to Tarleton, Tavington said, "I shouldn't be more than just a few minutes, Ban."

"All right," Tarleton said. "Don't take too long in there."

--  
A/N 18th century British politician, Horace Walpole said that Banastre Tarleton had once boasted "of having butchered more men and lain with more women than anyone else in the Army", which is my source for his bet with Bordon.  
A/N Many thanks to my readers and reviewers.  
A/N Next chapter: Wedding


	10. Wedding

**Wedding**

Cornwallis stood as Tavington walked into his office. "Shut the door behind you, Colonel"

After Tavington had complied, Cornwallis said, "Well, Colonel, it seems as if your misdeeds have come back to haunt you."

"General?" Tavington was baffled.

"I have Benjamin Martin and his daughter waiting in the conference room," Cornwallis explained. "Miss Martin is with child and she has named you as the father. Her father is demanding satisfaction and I have promised him that you will do the right thing and marry his daughter."

"Marry her?" Tavington snorted in derision. "For all I know, that little wench could have been spreading her legs for every rebel militiaman in the countryside! I have no way of knowing if that child is mine."

"Colonel Tavington, my patience is wearing thin," Cornwallis growled. "I have been quite lenient with you concerning this incident and you would do well not to antagonize me any further. Mr Martin will be satisfied if you simply marry his daughter and give his grandchild a name. He has agreed not to pursue the matter any further if you do so.

Exhaling loudly, he continued, "Sometimes, there are unforeseen complications when fighting a war, and this just happens to be one of them. If it were not for the fact that I need your assistance in winning this war, I'd just as soon turn you over to Mr Martin and allow him to take his revenge on you in whatever way he saw fit." Glaring at the younger man, he concluded, "You will be married to Caroline Martin before sundown. That is an order."

Tavington pressed his lips together tightly, knowing there was no way to avoid this marriage if he wanted to remain in command of the Green Dragoons. "Yes, sir," he said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, we'll do it right here, right away, then, " Cornwallis decided. "Mr Martin kindly brought along a minister to perform the ceremony." Moving to open the door to the conference room, he beckoned the Martin party into the office.

"Colonel Tavington has wisely agreed to marry your daughter," he said as Benjamin Martin entered the room, with Caroline clutching his arm fearfully.

Martin turned to see Colonel William Tavington regarding him with a scornful sneer. The older man gazed at the cavalryman with open contempt, sorely tempted to tell him just what he thought about him. He kept silent, however, not wanting to upset Caroline any more than she already was.

The dragoon commander sighed loudly, not believing that a few moments of amusement had turned into this.

"We'll need a few witnesses," Cornwallis said "I believe that Colonel Tarleton is waiting outside?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Cornwallis opened the door to the outer office and motioned to the three officers waiting outside. "Come in, gentlemen, you're just in time to witness Colonel Tavington's wedding."

The three men looked at one another in amazement. "Wedding?" Tarleton asked. "What haven't you told us, Will?"

Captain Wilkins caught sight of the Martins waiting inside the office and suddenly understood everything. He kept his face carefully neutral, however, pretending to be as confused as Tarleton and Bordon.

Captain Bordon caught the aggrieved expression on his commander's face and he immediately realized that this was no happy occasion. Moving to stand by Tavington, he asked in a low voice, "Is there anything I can do for you, Colonel?"

Sighing loudly, Tavington said, "You might as well stand up for me as my best man, as it seems there is no way for me to avoid this charade."

"I'd be honored, sir."

"I appreciate that, Bordon."

"All right, everyone," Cornwallis said. "Please take your places. I have an engagement this evening, so let's get this over with as quickly as possible." Turning to Reverend Oliver, he said, "Reverend, if you please?"

Reverend Oliver stood in front of Cornwallis' desk, gesturing for Caroline and her family to stand on one side, and Tavington and his fellow officers on the other.

Caroline shivered as she moved to stand by Tavington, who stood half a head taller than her. She did not dare to look directly at him, instead, she was half turned toward her father, who stood close by on her left. Charlotte also stood on her left side, as her matron of honor.

Tavington rolled his eyes heavenward and sighed again as he noted how terrified Caroline was of him. He had little sympathy for her; after all, she wouldn't be stuck here about to enter into a loveless marriage if she hadn't stupidly identified him to her father as her attacker.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join two people in holy matrimony..." Tavington tuned out and let his mind wander as the minister began reciting the marriage ceremony. As the clergyman droned on, his eyes flicked around the room, finally coming to rest on Charlotte Selton, whom Tavington estimated to be close to his own age. "_Hmm, too bad I didn't ravish that one,_" he thought as he gazed upon her The dragoon visualized the older woman lying beneath him, calling out his name as she writhed in passion. A sly smile played about his lips as he continued to fantasize about taking her to his bed.

Charlotte Selton sensed she was being observed and suddenly noticed Tavington staring at her with a frank look of desire on his face. Though she'd not recently seen a man who was as handsome as this British cavalryman, she looked away in revulsion. She was heartsick that her beloved niece was obliged to marry such a vain, arrogant man

"Do you, William Jeremiah Tavington take Caroline Amelia Martin to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honor, and protect her......"

Tavington's mind was still wandering and he missed his cue to respond.

"Colonel Tavington!" Reverend Oliver had raised his voice.

"Hmm?" Tavington said distractedly. "Oh, ah, yes, I do."

"Do you, Caroline Amelia Martin, take William Jeremiah Tavington to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love, honor, and obey him, for as long as you both shall live?"

After a short pause, she took a deep breath and replied, "I do."

Charlotte suddenly remembered that there hadn't been time to get a wedding ring for Caroline. Quickly slipping off her wedding band, she handed it to Reverend Oliver. "Here. Caroline can have my wedding band until she gets one of her own. I've been in mourning long enough and it's time for me to take it off, anyway."

Looking at her aunt with love, Caroline whispered, "Thank you, Aunt Charlotte."

Oliver handed the ring to Tavington. "Take her hand and repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed."

Tavington took Caroline's hand and could feel her fighting her urge to pull her hand away "With this ring, I thee wed," he recited without emotion.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," Oliver said, repressing a sigh.

"Well, that's over with," Ben Martin said to Caroline, taking her hand. "Let's go home." They turned and began walking toward the door.

"I beg your pardon." Tavington had moved to block their path. "Just where do you think you're going with my wife?"

"I'm taking her home, if it's any of your business," Ben Martin said coldly

"Her home is here at the fort," Tavington said. "A wife's place is with her husband."

Caroline looked at Tavington and then back at her father with alarm. She didn't expect this.

"Why are you doing this?" Ben asked, almost desperately. "You don't love her; you don't want her." Raising his voice a degree, his said, " After what you did to her, you don't have any right..."

"Right?" Tavington shot back, his temper barely under control. "I have every right. This was a legal marriage ceremony and I am now her legal husband. I would say that gives me the right to do exactly as I please with her. My wife is no longer your responsibility, nor your concern."

Martin turned frantically to Cornwallis. "Can't you do something?" he asked. "Order him to release her back to her family? This was to be a marriage in name only."

"I'm sorry," Cornwallis said. "The law is on Colonel Tavington's side. There is nothing I can do."

Tavington reached down and took Caroline's hand possessively. With a derisive smirk, he said, "Come along, Mrs Tavington.. The marriage bed awaits." Without another word, he half led, half dragged the unwilling young woman to the door.

"Father!" Caroline pleaded, wrenching herself away from him. "Don't let him take me!"

Without a second's hesitation, Tavington reached up and slapped her across the face. "Hold your tongue!" he hissed "I will not have my wife carrying on like an infant in public."

"You bastard!" Ben Martin lunged at Tavington. "Why don't you try hitting someone who can fight back?"

Colonel Tarleton and Captain Bordon instantly appeared at Martin's side, dragging him away from Tavington. "You're just making it worse for your daughter," Bordon told him in a low voice.

Regarding Benjamin Martin with a contemptuous expression, Tavington spun on his heel, and herded Caroline out the door with no further ado.

"What have I done?" Ben Martin said, leaning his head against the closed door after Tavington had taken his daughter away. "I cannot believe I just gave my daughter in marriage to that despicable man."

Charlotte Selton came up beside him and put a gentle hand on his arm. "You did what you thought was best for her," she said. "You can't blame yourself."

"Who else can I blame?" he asked bitterly. "She trusted me to do the right thing for her and look what happened!"

"Excuse me," General Cornwallis interrupted. "I'm sorry to rush you, but I have other matters to attend to now."

"May we stay overnight at the fort," Martin asked. "It's nearly sundown and it's a long ride back to my home. I'd also like to say goodbye to my daughter in the morning and make sure she's all right."

"Permission granted," Cornwallis said, now growing impatient. "Now, if you'll excuse me....."

Captain Wilkins caught up to the Martin party as they filed out of the general's office, with Banastre Tarleton and Captain Bordon trailing behind.

"Ben?" Wilkins said as Martin turned to face him. "Might Deborah and I offer you a place to stay for the night? For old times' sake?"

Benjamin Martin looked at his old neighbor with a weary expression. It amazed him how much their once similar paths in life had so radically diverged over the last few years.

"Thank you, Jim, we'd appreciate it." Martin accepted the offer out of consideration for Charlotte, knowing that they would have had to sleep outside in the wagon if they'd not been offered indoor lodgings.

As they walked toward Wilkins' quarters, Ben turned to him and said, "Although we don't share the same ideas about this war, I do respect you for the courage of your convictions." Taking a deep breath, he asked, "But I must ask how can you in good conscience serve under the command of such a contemptible man as Tavington?"

Regarding his old friend with a pained expression, Wilkins knew he had to answer carefully. Though he shared Martin's opinion of Tavington, he also knew he could not openly criticize his commanding officer. "I had to serve where I was assigned, Ben," he finally said. "You should know that."

"I know," he said. Clenching his hands in frustrated rage, he continued, "It was all I could do to keep from beating him to death in there."

"Just what happened, Ben?" Wilkins asked, carefully affecting a blank facial expression.

"The son of a bitch raped my daughter!" Martin stated baldly "That's what happened!" Exhaling loudly, he said, "And now she's with child."

"I'm so sorry," the dragoon replied. "I had no idea."

"Can I ask you to see after Caroline for me?" Martin asked, desperate. "She knows you and it would help for her to see a familiar face now and then."

"I'll do what I can," he said vaguely, clearly unwilling to get involved. "There's not much I can do to interfere in her marriage with Tavington, though."

"I understand," Martin said. "Nevertheless, anything you could do would be appreciated."

"Ah, here we are now," Wilkins said as they arrived at his quarters, glad to change the subject. "Deborah will be pleased to see you."

"I want to thank you again for having us," Martin said. "I'll feel better once I've had a chance to say goodbye to Caroline in the morning."

--  
A/N Next Chapter: Taken


	11. Taken

**Taken**

William Tavington took his new wife's hand in a vise grip as he led her across the courtyard. Several people turned to stare in curiosity as they watched the grim faced dragoon practically dragging the noticeably unwilling young woman in the direction of his quarters. No one dared to interfere, however, as no one wanted to incur Tavington's wrath.

As they neared the door to the officer's quarters, Tavington spied two dragoons loitering a short distance away.

"You there!" he called out to the higher ranking of the two.

"Yes, sir?" the dragoon said.

"I need for you to take a detachment to the Selton plantation to retrieve Mrs Tavington's belongings and have them brought here as soon as possible," Tavington said.

"Uh, yes sir, right away." the other man replied, surprised at the news of his commander's marriage. He glanced uneasily at the obviously unhappy woman, but said nothing, as it was not his place to intervene. Turning away, he hurried off to carry out Tavington's orders.

A moment later, the newly married couple entered the common room of the officers' quarters. The housekeeper, who was cleaning the room looked up at them with a quizzical expression. Normally, the women that the handsome dragoon commander brought to his quarters acted happier to be with him than this pitiful young woman did.

"Mrs MacKenzie, this is Mrs Tavington," he said as he continued to propel Caroline forward in the direction of the stairs. Not waiting for the older woman's reply, he continued, "Please arrange to have a complete set of nightclothes delivered to her by this evening, as her baggage has not yet arrived."

"I'd be happy to, Colonel Tavington," Mrs MacKenzie said, looking up at the now-empty staircase. Shaking her head and muttering to herself, she went to the back of the house to get one of the maids to go find a nightgown for the new Mrs Tavington.

Tavington let go of Caroline's hand once he'd shut and locked the door to his quarters behind them.

"Please, can't you just let me go home with my father?" Caroline pleaded as she backed away from her new husband.

"Your father brought you here so that I would be compelled to marry you," Tavington pointed out. "He achieved his goal. And yet, neither of you are satisfied." Moving to where Caroline stood cowering against the wall, he said, "Your father seriously underestimated me if he thought I would marry you and be obliged to support you and your child, without there being any benefit for me."

Suddenly pulling her into a tight embrace, he bent his head to kiss her roughly. "If I must be married to you, I can assure you that you will not be a wife in name only," he murmured after the kiss ended. "I expect that you will perform all your wifely duties without complaint, considering that I am so kindly saving you from a life of shame."

"You don't love me," she said. "Why are you doing this?" Tears appeared in the young woman's eyes as she was no longer able to hold them back.

Grabbing her upper arm hard enough to leave a bruise, he said, "Stop that infernal whining, I simply won't have it." After shoving her away from him forcefully, he went and sat down on an upholstered chair near the foot of the bed.

Leaning back confidently in the chair, he said, "Come here."

Slowly and timidly, Caroline obeyed him, still silently crying.

"Remove all your clothing," he instructed. "I wish to thoroughly inspect what I've been obliged to buy."

Caroline hesitated, totally humiliated by his demand.

"I can assure you that you won't like it if I have to get up from this chair to make you comply," he said in a deceptively soft voice. "You came to me with only the clothes on your back. I would so hate to see them get ruined."

Visibly shaking, the young woman carefully began disrobing, starting with loosening her bodice. A short time later, she stood completely naked in front of him, her arms crossed over her breasts in a pitiful attempt at modesty.

"Put your arms down," he said. "Then turn around slowly."

As Caroline complied, Tavington regarded her coolly, appraising her with an almost bored expression. He silently noted the almost imperceptible swelling in her stomach that indicated her pregnancy.

"Hmm, I suppose you'll do." Reaching up, he placed one hand over her stomach, gently rubbing it. For a split second, he was awed by the thought of the new life, his child, that grew within.

Caroline looked down and caught the uncharacteristically gentle expression on his face, which faded as soon as he was aware of her gaze upon him.

Standing abruptly, Tavington again took Caroline into his arms, drawing her close so she could feel his erection pressing against her unclothed body. With one hand, he deftly removed her hair pins, then ran his fingers through her hair as it cascaded down behind her back. With the other hand, he began lazily exploring her body, as his mouth descended upon hers once more.

Caroline whimpered as his finger suddenly penetrated her. Tavington paid no attention as he worked his finger inside her slowly in a rotating motion. His kisses deepened, then his mouth trailed down her neck, alternatively licking and biting.

After a few moments, he leaned down and picked her up and carried her to the bed, then dumped her upon it unceremoniously. Curling his lip in scorn, he looked down at her as she immediately snatched up the bedspread to cover herself.

Tavington stood by the bed and began removing his uniform in a methodical, unhurried manner. Caroline watched him with a mixture of dread and fascination. She feared his touch, yet was drawn by him all at the same time. He was undeniably handsome, she had to admit. She trembled in anticipation when he finally stood proudly naked before her.

Noting her reaction, Tavington murmured, "You might even enjoy this if you allow yourself to."

Caroline was deeply ashamed of herself for her instinctive response to him. Shrinking away from him, she quickly got out of bed on the other side and ran to the door, with the bedspread trailing behind her.

Finding it locked, she called out through the door in desperation. "Please! Someone help me!"

Almost instantly, Tavington was at her side. Violently jerking her around to face him, he hissed, "Very stupid, my dear. No one is going to help you. People do not interfere between a man and his wife." After wrenching one arm up behind her back, he dragged her back to the bed. He released her arm, then shoved her backwards upon it.

Caroline began sobbing in great heaving waves as she saw his blue eyes narrowed in fury, combined with the rock-hard erection jutting forth from his body. Turning over, she again attempted to crawl away from him to the other side of the bed.

Tavington anticipated her move and grabbed her by the shoulders as he swiftly entered her from behind. Without giving her a chance to react, he immediately began driving into her relentlessly. As he continued to pound into her with an ever increasing tempo and intensity, he leaned forward and muttered, "This could have been a pleasurable experience for you had you willingly chosen to cooperate. Instead, you chose to antagonize me and now you are paying the consequences."

Caroline did not reply, but merely continued to weep as he took out his anger on her. She grabbed the sheets tightly to anchor herself so that his hard thrusts would not send her off the other end of the bed onto the floor. She cringed as he leaned over to nip at her neck and his hands reached around her to fondle her breasts.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity to Caroline, Tavington reached his climax and collapsed on top of her. Both fell flat onto the bed, still lying sideways across it. He panted raggedly as they remained entwined. Caroline was surprised when she felt his arms encircle her waist to gently hold her against him. Neither moved nor spoke for several minutes

Tavington remained silent as he disengaged himself from his new wife some time later. After sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment, he got up and began to put his clothes back on. Caroline retrieved the bedspread and covered herself with it as she quietly watched her new husband dress.

As soon as he'd made himself presentable, Tavington headed to the door without a word.

"I just want to know one thing," Caroline said calmly just as he opened the door to leave. "Why did you come back and cover me with your blanket that day?"

Tavington paused momentarily at the door, leaning his head against it. Closing his eyes, he had a fleeting visualization of the sad-eyed little boy he'd once been. Quickly banishing the unhappy memory, he continued out the door without responding, closing it with a decisive click.

After she heard the sound of Tavington's heavy boots fading as he descended the stairs, Caroline rose gingerly from the bed to retrieve her shift. She felt as if she'd been split wide open from the way he'd viciously taken her, so her steps were careful and deliberate. The young woman found the shift on the floor near the foot of the bed. She donned it quickly, then went to stand by the window. As she looked out at all the normal, everyday activities going on outside, tears rolled down her eyes. Again, she'd been brutally raped, but no one out there knew or would care. The tears came in earnest now and the young wife felt totally alone and abandoned. Feeling suddenly weary, she returned to Tavington's bed and fell asleep within five minutes.

--  
A/N Next chapter: Surprise


	12. Surprise

**Surprise**

William Tavington paused at the bottom of the stairs to check his reflection in a mirror before entering the common room. Satisfied with it, he casually strolled into the room to find Ban Tarleton and James Bordon seated at a table playing chess. They'd decided not to play faro after James Wilkins had declined to join them that evening.

"I told you to watch out for Bordon, Ban," Tavington said as he noticed the large pile of money in front of his second in command. "As you can see, he is quite an accomplished chess player."

The two men exchanged glances as Tavington approached the table. They'd both heard the sounds of Caroline struggling with him earlier and her pitiful cries for help.

"Would you care to join us for a drink?" Tarleton asked. "This is probably as good a time as any to take a break."

"I'd enjoy that," Tavington replied, pulling up a chair. "I can't stay long, though. If you remember, Ban, I've got plans for tonight."

"Ah, yes, the comely wench of the auburn tresses," Tarleton said, " But if you don't mind my asking....."

"What about my new bride upstairs, you mean?" Tavington said. "Ahh....just another of the complications of war, you might say." He sighed loudly.

"That's why I always make sure the women I bed are willing to be there," the younger man said earnestly. "There are so many agreeably eager young ladies to pick from, Will." Taking a sip of his drink, he continued, "I always leave the faint-hearted ones alone. Being led to the altar with a musket at one's back can seriously put a damper on one's social life."

"I don't intend for it to put a damper on my social life," Tavington snapped, his tone testy. "Cornwallis may have been able to order me to marry the girl, but he can't make me be faithful to her. I promised Jane I'd visit her tonight and I have no intention of disappointing her."

"Sir, you might want to know that Benjamin Martin and his sister in law are still at the fort," Bordon told him. "Wilkins offered to put them up for the night."

"Wilkins," Tavington said, his lip curled in scorn. "I'm not surprised; I've always suspected that he has conflicting loyalties."

"Undoubtedly," Tarleton agreed. "I'm glad he's not in my legion."

"I also heard Martin saying that he would attempt to see his daughter to make sure she was all right," Bordon reported.

"Help her to escape, you mean," Tavington retorted. "Well, that just isn't going to happen. I may not have wanted to marry his daughter, but now that I have, I intend to use her to my advantage." With a nasty laugh, he continued, "He'll be so worried about his precious little girl having to live with 'the Butcher', that he'll be so off-balance to the point where he won't be able to properly concentrate on fighting us." Laughing again, he said, "And he has only himself to blame."

Rising to leave, he said to Bordon, "Do not allow Martin to see his daughter tonight. Post a guard, if you have to, to keep him away from her. If I am not back by the time he is ready to see her in the morning, let him see her, but supervise their visit closely."

"Yes, sir," Bordon replied. "I'll take care of it."

"I will leave you gentlemen to your game of chess," Tavington said as he headed to the door. "The lady awaits and I don't care to keep her waiting any longer than necessary."

After taking a leisurely walk across the fort compound, William Tavington headed directly to the area where the camp followers had their tents. Jane Thompson's tent was the first of the row. Without hesitation, Tavington lifted the flap to enter.

Blinking his eyes to adjust to the dim light within, he found his lover sprawled across her bed in tears, clad only in her shift. Tavington sat down gently beside her on the edge of the bed. He leaned toward her and rested one hand tenderly against her cheek. "What's wrong, my sweet?"

"You're here," she said, sitting up to face him, her face streaked with tears. "I didn't think you'd come."

"I promised you I'd come, didn't I?" he said.

"But I heard that you were m-married today," Jane said, trying to choke back her tears.

Tavington sighed loudly. "News travels fast around here."

"So it's true, then?"

"I'm afraid so," he reluctantly admitted. "Just what exactly did you hear about it?" After a pause, he said, "Tell me everything."

"Captain Bordon came down here to reserve Phyllis for later tonight and I overheard him telling her that you'd ravished some rebel girl while out on patrol one day and that General Cornwallis ordered you to marry her because she's now with child."

Disengaging herself from him, she got up from the bed and stood silently, facing away from him.

He rose from the bed to join her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and drawing her against him. "This doesn't have to change anything between us, you know," he said quietly, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. "You must know that this marriage is not a love match. I only entered into it under duress. Lord Cornwallis made it quite clear that I would marry this girl if I cared to retain command of the dragoons."

Jane did not speak for a long interval. Finally, gathering her courage, she said, "Do you remember me telling you earlier today that I had something I had to tell you?"

"Yes, I was just about to ask you what it was."

She took his hands from her waist and guided them slightly lower to cup her belly. "What do you feel?" she murmured.

Tavington felt a distinct roundness that he had not noticed before when making love to her. Turning her around to face him, he took her face gently in his hands. "You're with child?"

The young woman nodded shyly, then looked away.

"And this child is mine?" Tavington was shocked.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I have not lain with anyone but you for at least six months now."

He did not protest, knowing that his lover spoke the truth. "Oh, Jane," he murmured, gathering her into his arms. "I promise you that our child will be taken care of. I will not abandon you, even though I cannot marry you."

I know you won't," she said, hoping he was telling her the truth.

Neither spoke for several moments as they clung to one another, almost desperately.

"Please don't leave me," Jane whispered after a few minutes. "I want you to hold me all night long."

"There is no place I would rather be tonight," he said as he guided her back to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed watching him as he quickly shed his uniform, unbound his hair, then crawled into bed beside her.

"You won't be needing this," Tavington said as he helped her to remove her shift. "I will keep you warm." He tossed the garment onto the ground, then drew the bedspread up to cover them both.

Pulling her close, he began kissing his lover as he gently caressed her body. Jane held him tightly, never wanting to let go. When they eventually made love, it was almost as if they were doing so for the first time. Afterward, they remained contently in one another's arms, almost forgetting about the world outside the tent.

"I love you, William," Jane whispered some time later when she realized he'd fallen asleep in her arms. Snuggling closer, she soon joined him in slumber.

--  
A/N Next chapter: Parting


	13. Parting

**Parting**

Benjamin Martin rose early the next morning. He had not slept much the night before, spending most of the night pacing the floor as he contemplated the horrible mistake he'd made by marrying Caroline off to William Tavington.

Shortly after dawn, Charlotte Selton came outside and found Martin on the porch watching the sun rise Noting his exhausted expression and unshaven face, she realized he'd spent most of the night brooding.

"It's time for breakfast," Charlotte said softly. "Have you been out here all night?"

"Most of it," he admitted. "Every time I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, all I could see was Tavington dragging Caroline away to do God knows what to her."

"Have something to eat," she urged. "Then you can go check on Caroline."

"I'm afraid I haven't got much of an appetite," he said. "But I'll try to eat something."

Twenty minutes later, Benjamin Martin walked resolutely toward the building that housed the unmarried officer's quarters. Charlotte followed hesitantly behind him, feeling distinctly uncomfortable. Reverend Oliver had gone to the wagon to prepare it for the journey home.

As Martin spotted the building, he saw Colonel Tarleton and Captain Bordon standing on the front porch drinking their morning tea, engaged in an animated conversation.

"That was some ruckus you caused last night down among the camp followers, Bordon," Ban Tarleton said, unsuccessfully trying to keep a straight face.

"You know how it is," Bordon said, shrugging, but quite proud of himself. "I like my women lusty and my sex rough and rollicking."

"I'll say!" Tarleton replied enthusiastically. "I thought I was going to piss myself laughing when I came out of that wench Julia's tent to see what all the clatter was about and found you and Phyllis butt arse naked all tangled up in the tent ropes with the tent collapsed on top of you. What on Earth did you do to bring down the entire tent?"

"You don't want to know," Bordon said ruefully.

"Of course I want to know!" Tarleton shot back. "I might like to try it with the next woman I bed!"

Before Bordon could tell him, both officers noticed Ben Martin approaching them. The dragoon officers exchanged knowing glances as they each noted the determined expression on Martin's face.

Facing Tarleton, Martin said, "I would like to see my daughter, if you please."

Ban Tarleton raised an eyebrow at Martin's peremptory tone of voice, but did not reply. Instead, he leaned back carelessly against the porch rail, regarding Martin with an amused, tight grin. Turning to Bordon, he said casually, "Help the man, Bordon."

Bordon nodded at Benjamin Martin. "I will go check and see if Mrs Tavington is ready to receive visitors this morning," he said. "Please wait here."

Caroline Martin Tavington had passed the night in intermittent, fitful slumber. Every time she'd heard someone coming up the stairs she would jolt awake, afraid it was her new husband coming back to brutalize her once again. Sleep had eventually won out, however, so she was fast asleep when Captain Bordon knocked loudly on her door.

"Mrs Tavington!" Bordon's voice was muffled as he called through the door. "Are you awake?"

"Just a moment, please," Caroline said. She spied Tavington's bathrobe hanging from a hook and went to put it on before going to the door.

"What is it?" she said, opening the door a crack. "I'm afraid my husband isn't here and I don't know where he went."

"I'm not looking for Colonel Tavington," Bordon said with a reassuring smile. "Your father is waiting outside to see you."

Caroline brightened immediately. "Just give me a few moments to get dressed and I'll be right there."

"I'll wait out here for you," Bordon said. "Take your time."

On the other side of the fort, William Tavington sat on Jane's bed waiting for her to finish dressing. The dragoon commander gave his mistress a lazy smile as he watched her fuss with her hair.

"You're only going to the fort store, not to a grand ball, you know," he teased.

"I know," she said. "But I want to look my best, no matter where I'm going."

Rising to stand behind her, he took the hairbrush from her hand and set it down gently, then bent to kiss her on the neck. "Ah, but you'd look beautiful even if you showed up to market wearing a burlap bag."

"Flatterer!"

"I try." Moving to the tent flap, he opened it and held out his arm for her. "Shall we?"

"I'm ready," she said, as they walked out into the morning sun.

"I've been thinking," Tavington said as they began walking toward the fort's main compound. "Now that you're carrying my child, I don't want you living among the other camp followers any longer. I don't want to chance you getting involved in an ugly scene should some other officer decide that he desired your services."

"The other officers haven't chosen me for a long time." she told him. "They do not choose me out of respect for you."

"Respect?" Tavington laughed heartily. "Don't you mean fear?" Squeezing her hand, he continued, "Nevertheless, new officers are assigned to the fort all the time, and I don't want to chance one of them choosing you for a night's pleasure. I doubt if any of them would care that you are with child, even if the father is the commander of the dragoons."

"Where do you want me to live, then?" Jane asked.

"My quarters," he said. "I'd feel better if you were not sleeping in a tent. And, of course, it will be easier for me to protect you from there."

"But what about your, err.....wife?" Jane asked. "What are you going to do with her? Surely, you don't expect all three of us to live together?"

Tavington laughed again. "I think I'd rather face Washington's entire army by myself than deal with the prospect of living with both of you together." Serious once again, he said, "I will move her to the married officer's quarters, now that I am eligible for them. I will retain my old quarters for your use."

"I can just hear the gossip now," Jane pointed out, sighing.

"I don't care what anyone thinks or says," Tavington snapped. "I am doing what is best for my future children and their mothers."

"I know," she said, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

--

Caroline Tavington dressed in record time, eager to see her father.

"I'm ready," she said as she emerged from the room. James Bordon was standing by a window at the end of the hall waiting for her.

"He's waiting for you right outside, Mrs Tavington," Bordon told her.

"Do you know where my husband is?" Caroline asked as they descended the stairs. "I haven't seen him since....uhh...late yesterday afternoon."

"I really couldn't say," Bordon said blandly, though he knew full well where William Tavington had spent the previous night. Indeed, it had been Tavington, having been in the next tent with Jane, who had helped him set Phyllis' tent back up after their vigorous sexual antics had caused it to collapse on top of them.

Just before they reached the front door, he said, "I would imagine Colonel Tavington will be back soon, however."

A moment later she stepped outside and found her father standing near the entrance to the porch looking expectantly at the door. Banastre Tarleton was still on the porch drinking his tea, now having a conversation with his second in command, George Hanger, with each man relating how he'd spent the night before.

"Father!" Caroline hurried down the steps as soon as she saw him.

"Caroline!" Ben hugged her tightly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm as well as can be expected under the circumstances."

"Where is Tavington?"

"I don't know, Father," Caroline said. "He didn't spend the night with me."

"He didn't --" Martin began.

"Yes, he did," Caroline said quickly, knowing what her father was about to ask. "But he got up, got dressed, and left right after and I haven't seen him since."

"Did he hurt you?" Ben took a close look at his daughter.

"Not really," she said, embarrassed, not wanting to talk about it.

At that moment, both Ben and Caroline spotted Tavington kissing Jane Thompson as they parted in front of the fort's store. Tavington's shirt was hanging out of his breeches and his hair was loose, unqueued. Ben Martin frowned in disgust, as it was now obvious where his daughter's new husband had spent his wedding night.

William Tavington sighed in exasperation as he approached and saw Caroline holding on to her father for dear life.

"I see that you didn't waste any time rushing over here this morning," he said, as he reached and pulled Caroline out of her father's embrace. Taking her by the shoulders and turning her around, he said, "As you can see, she is none the worse for wear. Hardly any bruises on her at all." The cavalryman laughed harshly. "And now that you've ascertained that I didn't kill her during the night, you are free to leave the fort."

"This marriage was a mistake," Martin muttered, shaking his head. "I don't know what I was thinking, bringing my daughter here to be married to the likes of you. I only hope God will forgive me for this."

Regarding Benjamin Martin with utter contempt, Tavington said, "I had to pay for my mistake, now you'll be paying for yours as well. I'd say that makes us about even."

The dragoon commander took Caroline's hand and began to lead her away from her father. Turning to Bordon, who still stood on the porch, he said, "See that Mr Martin is escorted out of the fort and make sure that he actually leaves the area once outside the gates."

"Right away, sir," Bordon said.

"I love you, Father!" Caroline called out as Tavington pulled her up the steps. "Write to me!"

"I will," he promised. "I'll write and I'll see you as soon as I can."

Captain Bordon left the porch to carry out Tavington's order. "If you'll come this way, sir," he said briskly, indicating in the direction of the stables. He gestured to a couple of dragoons standing nearby to join him, to ensure that Martin and Charlotte Selton would comply with a minimum of fuss.

After taking one long, last look at Caroline as she disappeared inside the building with Tavington, he reluctantly obeyed the dragoon captain, his heart heavy with regret.

--  
A/N Next chapter: Baths


	14. Baths

**Baths**

As the door shut behind them, Tavington turned to his young bride. "Have you eaten breakfast?"

"No, Father came before I awakened this morning, and I went right outside, so as not to miss him," she said.

Leading her to a table in the common room, he said, "I will have Mrs MacKenzie bring us something to eat." After seating himself at the table and indicating a place for Caroline to sit, he continued. "I have a few things I need to discuss with you, so we might as well do it over breakfast."

A short time later, they were sharing their first meal together as a married couple. Though the provisions were plentiful and delicious, Caroline didn't taste a thing, as she forced down hard lumps of food. She was fearful of Tavington, even more so now that her father had left and she was totally at his mercy.

"Later today, you are going to move to the married officer's quarters," he told her. "There will be a bit more room there, enough space for a nursery, plus your belongings." Looking down as Caroline's wrinkled, limp gown with a curled lip, he said, "Hmm, we're going to have to do something about that. It will take my men at least another day to get your belongings back here. I simply won't have my wife walking around the fort looking like a common slattern."

"I can't help how I look!" she whined. "This is all I have. I didn't expect to have to stay here and live with you."

Tavington sighed loudly. "Ah, well, I imagine it isn't really your fault," he conceded. "I'm sure the idea of compelling me to marry you came from your father, and as an obedient daughter, you had no choice but to comply." Not waiting for Caroline to reply, he demanded, "Did Mrs MacKenzie bring you any nightclothes last night?"

"Yes, she did," Caroline said.

"Well, I will see if she can find you more clothes to wear, then."

At that moment Mrs MacKenzie returned to clear away the plates. "Will there be anything else, Colonel?"

"Yes," he said. "I will require a tub and hot water brought to my quarters as soon as possible.

"Right away," she said.

Tavington stood, after folding his napkin and placing it on his plate. "Come along, Caroline." Leaning over her and sniffing deeply, he said, "You most definitely could use a bath."

Caroline reddened in humiliation as he followed her husband up the stairs, hoping no one had heard what he said.

As soon as the door to their quarters had shut behind them, Tavington immediately began stripping off his uniform. Caroline sighed loudly, figuring she was about to be brutally used once again.

Hearing the sigh, Tavington gave her a knowing smirk. "I could use a bath, myself," he said softly as he dropped the last of his clothing onto a chair. Picking up his robe from its hook, he put it on, tying the sash neatly. Turning back to Caroline, who hadn't moved since they'd entered their room, he said, "Take off your clothes, so that you can bathe as soon as I'm done."

The young woman complied readily, realizing that Tavington did not intend to take her to bed now. She donned the nightgown she'd worn to bed the night before, then sat on the bed to wait for the bath tub to be brought.

Tavington leaned casually against the wall, gazing intently at his young bride as she sat demurely at the end of the bed. She shifted uneasily under his scrutiny, which reminded her of a predator toying with its prey

"Ah, you are truly lovely to behold," he said, noting how the sunlight glinted off her long, golden hair. Shaking his head ruefully, he said, "And it was precisely that loveliness that got me into this unfortunate situation."

Before Caroline could comment, a knock came at the door. Tavington opened the door to let the slaves in who had brought the tub and water. As he began to close the door, Mrs MacKenzie rushed up, holding a couple of towels.

"Here are some towels," she said, out of breath. "I had forgotten to send some with the bath tub."

"Just as well, Mrs MacKenzie," he said as he took the towels from her. "I'd forgotten to tell you about something else I needed." Grabbing some money that was on top of the dresser, he said, "I need for you to acquire clothing for Mrs Tavington to borrow, as it will be a day or so before her own clothes arrive." Handing her the coins, he said, "Here is something for your trouble."

"I'll find her something within the hour," the woman promised, taking the coins and slipping them into her apron pocket.

"Thank you."

"I'll leave you newlyweds to your privacy, then," she said, blushing as she hurried away.

Once the Tavingtons were alone together once again, Tavington went directly to the tub. Turning to face Caroline, who still sat on the bed, he unbelted his robe and let it slide to the floor. As he climbed into the tub, he noted that Caroline had automatically swept her eyes over him from head to toe. He smiled tightly as she unsuccessfully tried to disguise her prurient interest in her new husband's body. The expression on her face was clearly that of avid arousal.

"Bring me my razor and soap," he directed after settling himself into the hot water. "Both are on the dresser."

She slowly crossed the room to do as he asked. After retrieving the items, she approached him warily to hand them to him.

"Come closer," he said. "I don't bite." Looking at the bite marks he'd left on her neck the day before, he chuckled and said, "Ah, well. I guess I do bite, but I promise I won't do so now."

Caroline giggled, in spite of the fact she was still very much afraid of him.

"Hmm, I think this is the first time I've seen you smile," he said. "I like that. You should do it more often."

"You haven't given me much reason to smile."

Tavington did not reply, but began to shave himself with quick, sure strokes. After a moment, he said, "Come here and wash my back for me while I finish shaving." He extended the soap for her to take.

Taking it from him, she quickly dunked it into the water for a split second, then rubbed it awkwardly across his broad, muscular back. After working up a good lather, she put the soap down, then began massaging it into his skin.

Tavington arched his back in pleasure as Caroline continued to wash him. "Mmm, you've got gentle hands," he said. "That feels wonderful."

"I've bathed my younger brothers and sisters for years," she told him, shrugging.

"And soon, you will have a baby of your own to bathe," he said quietly. He turned to look at her, and for the merest millisecond, she regarded him as something other than a vicious rapist. But as she placed the soap back onto the dresser, she caught a glimpse of his bearskin crested helmet sitting on a nearby chair, and the truth of what sort of man he was came crashing back in all its ugly reality.

Caroline fell silent as Tavington rose from the tub a short time later. As he stood before her, vigorously toweling himself dry, he said, "I would suggest you get into the tub right away while the water is still warm."

She obediently approached the tub, then modestly turned away from Tavington to slip out of her nightgown. Before she could step into the tub, she felt his strong hands turning her around to face him.

"You are my wife now," he said, his hands still gripping her tightly. "There will be none of this ridiculous modesty. It is my right to gaze upon you any time I see fit."

The young woman did not reply, but quickly stepped into the tub and sat down. The water was beginning to cool, so she immediately began washing.

As he slowly dressed, Tavington watched Caroline washing herself, knowing it made her nervous. Though quite satisfied with what he saw, his mind had moved on, now thinking about Jane, whom he intended to move in here as soon as he got Caroline settled in new quarters. He sighed loudly as he marveled to himself at how he managed to impregnate two women at the same time.

After Tavington had finished dressing and had queued his hair, Caroline was still in the tub waiting for him to leave. She shivered as she heard the sound from his spurs as he walked up to the back of the tub.

"I have some business to attend to now," he said, as he reached down absently to stroke her breasts. "You will wait here until Mrs MacKenzie brings you a new outfit. After that, you may go downstairs to the common room until I return. I shouldn't be gone more than an hour or two."

She trembled as his hands continued to lazily explore, whimpering when he rolled one nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Caroline held her breath, praying that he wouldn't become aroused to the point where he'd postpone his business and force his attentions on her yet again. The young woman breathed a sigh of relief when he abruptly released her and began walking to the door.

As he walked down the steps, William Tavington chuckled to himself. He was well aware of Caroline's fears, but he was confident that she would soon long for his touch as he gave her lessons in the fine art of lovemaking. He did not love his young wife, but considered that now that he was married to Caroline, he might as well make good use of her.

**---**

It had been a slow morning for Procurement Officer Samuel Norris. Not a single person had entered his office since he'd opened early that morning. He had not slept well the night before, as he'd spent most of the night coughing and sneezing from a bad cold. Now, as the time slowly approached noon, he was exhausted. He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the desk, figuring that no one would be any the wiser if he took a short nap. Within a few moments, he was sound asleep.

Colonel William Tavington entered the Procurement Office and found Norris still leaned back in his chair, feet propped, and emitting raspy snores. Incensed to find the soldier so blatantly disregarding his duties, he quickly rushed up and kicked the chair out from under the younger man.

"Wha-?" Norris was confused to find himself on the floor. He looked up to find the furious dragoon commander glaring down at him. The hapless soldier quickly scrambled to his feet, gulping nervously as Tavington continued to glower.

"If you were one of my dragoons, I'd have you flogged for dereliction of duty," Tavington informed him coldly. "However, I cannot be bothered reporting you to your commanding officer at this time, as I've got other, more important things to attend to."

"T-thank you, sir," Norris said, gulping again. "How can I help you?"

"I require a suite in the married officer's quarters," he said.

"How soon do you need it?"

"Right away."

"Major Wemyss' quarters are still available," Norris told him. "He moved back into the unmarried officer's quarters after his wife returned to England."

"Fine," Tavington said. "I trust that the suite has been cleaned since he moved?"

"Oh, yes sir!" the procurement officer assured him. "When will you be moving from the unmarried officer's quarters? I need to have it cleaned for the next tenant."

"I will be retaining those quarters as well," the cavalryman told him.

"That is highly irregular," Norris said. "You are not entitled to have more than one location at a time for your quarters."

"Hmm, perhaps I can find the time to inform your commanding officer of your lack of diligence to duty," Tavington said. Leaning over so that his face was only inches from that of Norris, he continued softly, "And I think he would also be most interested in what happened to all those supplies that have gone missing in the last few months. I can just imagine how he would react if he were to learn that you have been selling the property of His Majesty's army to the black market, where it no doubt ends up in the hands of the people we are here to fight."

"No need to bother him, sir!" Norris said quickly. "I'll make the necessary arrangements to have both locations reserved for your use."

Tavington regarded him with a feral grin. "That's more like it."

Norris opened a desk drawer and rummaged around for a few moments. Finding a set of keys, he handed them to the dragoon commander. "Here are the keys to Major Wemyss' quarters. You can move in immediately."

"Thank you," he said, heading to the door. As he reached the door, he paused and turned back to Norris. "Oh, you will also provide a new shirt for each of my dragoons. You have a week to deliver them." Without waiting for a reply, the dragoon commander left without another word.

---  
A/N Next Chapter: Truth


	15. Truth

**Truth**

A few minutes later, Tavington had entered Jane Thompson's tent, where he found her tidying up. Quickly striding over to her, he took her into his arms and gave her a gentle kiss.

"No need to do that any longer," he murmured after the kiss had ended, still holding her in his embrace. "I have made all the arrangements -- you will be moving into my present quarters just as soon as I get Caroline out of them and into new ones."

"How did you manage that?" she asked. "Even Lord Cornwallis only has one suite here."

"Ah, let's just say that I was rather persuasive," he said, grinning. "The procurement officer eventually came around to seeing that I indeed was entitled to more."

Knowing his reputation, Jane knew better than to ask any further questions. Instead, she asked, "When will I move in?"

"As soon as you can pack up your things and have them brought to my quarters," he said. "I am returning there to move my wife into her new quarters and as she came to me with no more than the clothes on her back, it won't take long. I shall return for you shortly."

"I'll be ready when you get here," she murmured.

"Until then, my sweet," he said, bending his head to give her a long, lingering kiss.

Tavington entered the unmarried officer's quarters a brief time later, where he found Caroline sitting on the couch in the common room. He approvingly noted the sage green gown she wore; Mrs MacKenzie had chosen well for his young bride.

"Are you ready to go?" Tavington asked her as he walked up to the couch.

"Yes," she replied. Gesturing to a cloth bag which rested on the floor on one side of the couch, she continued, "I have my night clothes in there and Mrs MacKenzie promised that she'd bring my other gown back to me once it had been washed."

Reaching out to take her hand, he said, "Let's go, then."

As they left the building and were walking across the compound, Caroline idly wondered why he hadn't brought along any of his belongings. Finally, she couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. When they were finally alone in the new quarters and she noted that nothing of his was there, she blurted out, "Where are your things?"

"Back in my quarters, of course," he said.

"You aren't going to live here?" she asked, bewildered.

"I will spend the night with you from time to time," he told her. "But I will be spending most nights in my old quarters. I require my privacy."

"Privacy for what?"

Tavington exhaled loudly, not wanting to have this discussion with her.

After a moment, Caroline suddenly understood what Tavington meant.

"Oh, I think I understand what you mean now," she said. "You want that room to bring other women to. Like that woman my father and I saw you kissing this morning! You spent the night with her, didn't you?"

"Don't you think your jealousy is rather misplaced considering that you didn't want to marry me in the first place, hmm?" Tavington said, sidestepping her questions. "It is not as if we are in love." Giving her a hard stare, he continued, "Just because I was compelled to marry you does not mean that I will give up the life I had before."

"But people will talk!"

"People will talk regardless of what one does," he pointed out. "And I care little for the opinions of other people."

Tavington walked over to where she stood looking out the window. "We need to get a few things settled about the way things are going to be. Yes, I am going to share my other quarters with that woman you saw me kissing this morning. And, yes, I spent last night with her. And before you inevitably hear it from the fort grapevine, she is also with child -- my child."

"But she is nothing but a camp follower.....a fallen woman," Caroline said, shocked. "And yet you treat her better than you treat me and prefer her company to mine."

"I would advise you to guard your tongue," he warned, his eyes narrowed in barely controlled fury. "Jane is the widow of an fallen dragoon and has done what she has needed to do to survive." Gripping both her arms tightly, he shook her in anger. "Yes, I greatly prefer her company to yours. For, unlike you, she loves and respects me." Now grinning malevolently, he continued, "I'll have you know that you were nothing more than a momentary pleasure to me. It was so wonderfully satisfying to ruin you, knowing how angry it would make your father. Revenge is the ultimate aphrodisiac, my dear." He laughed harshly when he saw her deflated expression.

"You are no gentleman!"

"I agree!" he said. "There are no gentlemen in war."

"I beg to differ," she said with a haughty sniff. "General Cornwallis is a gentleman. He was just as shocked and horrified as my father was when he heard what you'd done to me. And my father has always been a gentleman, regardless of the circumstances. Furthermore, you don't know the first thing about being a gentleman, either as a soldier or as a man. I've heard what the Patriot soldiers call you; the Butcher!"

"Are you quite through?" he demanded, rapidly losing what little patience he had.

She nodded nervously.

"I don't know if you can comprehend this, but war is not a parlor game," he said, speaking to her as if she were feeble minded. "It is deadly serious business and there is no place for gentlemen in war." Moving to open a window, he continued, "My purpose here is to help win the war for the British side as quickly and efficiently as possible. If some brutality must be employed to make this so, then so be it."

He held up his hand as she opened her mouth to speak. "You are naïve if you think that Lord Cornwallis is a gentleman," he said. "Your so-called 'gentleman' General knew that I'd ravished you the day it happened."

"I don't believe you," Caroline said half-heartedly.

"Believe what you will, but it seems that one of my dragoons saw me taking you and ran to tell Cornwallis as soon as we returned to the fort," he said. Turning to gaze intently at her, he added, "And if I ever discover who that disloyal dragoon was, he will rue the day he was ever born."

Caroline shivered, knowing he meant every word he said.

"Even though the general knew what I'd done, he kept the entire matter quiet," he continued. "I retained command of the Legion then and I retain command of it now." Tavington was now smiling. "Why, you might ask. It would seem as if having me in command of the dragoons is more important to him than the honor of a young woman, wouldn't you say, hmm?"

"And if you think your father is a gentleman, then you're more deluded than I thought," he told her, laughing scornfully. "That man is even less of a gentleman than I am, it would appear." Bringing his face close to hers, he murmured, "It seems as if your father has a fondness for mutilating corpses."

"How could you tell me such a horrible lie?" Caroline cried. "My father is a good man, a much better man that you could ever hope to be."

"Do you know what your father did after he left you alone on the day I ravished you" Tavington demanded.

"He rescued my brother Gabriel from British custody."

"Did he tell you _how _he accomplished this?"

"Not really, he didn't want to talk about it."

"Let me enlighten you, then," Tavington said severely. "He ambushed and killed 20 men who were escorting your brother back to the fort. The last man he killed he hacked into chunks long after he was dead and had ceased to be a threat to anyone. When he was done, he was covered from head to toe with blood and gore. and had completely forgotten about his three sons who stood there and watched him do it. You see, his lust for killing had gotten the better of him."

"You're a liar!" she screamed. "You weren't there! How could you possibly know what happened?" Caroline's lip quivered; she had a sick feeling in her stomach as she instinctively suspected that her husband was telling the truth.

Tavington was oblivious to her distress. "And that isn't anything compared to what he did in the French and Indian War. Why, Captain Wilkins told me that your father participated in a massacre that included civilians, where he, along with others, cut off the heads and fingers of the people they killed."

Caroline was sobbing. "I don't want to hear this! Please stop!"

Tavington finally relented and gathered his distraught wife into his arms to hold her as she cried. "You know I'm telling you the truth or you wouldn't be so upset," he said softly.

"I don't b-believe you." She didn't want to believe him.

Tavington rose from the couch, taking Caroline's hand. "Come on, there's someone you need to meet."

"Where are we going?"

"To the infirmary," he told her. "There was one survivor from your father's attack. He witnessed your father mutilating that soldier's corpse and will corroborate everything I have told you. And, if it is still necessary, we will have Captain Wilkins tell you what he knows of your father's activities during the French and Indian War."

A few minutes later they entered the infirmary where Tavington led her to the bedside of a soldier whose wounds had healed into many ugly scars.

"Private Jones," he said as the young man looked up at him. "This is Mrs Tavington. I wish for you to tell her everything in detail that happened the day you were injured. Leave nothing out."

Jones looked at the dragoon commander in shock after hearing his strange request.

"Tell her," Tavington urged. "That's an order."

The young man had told his tale several times in the months of his convalescence, so it didn't take long for him to relate the events to Caroline.

"Please describe the man you called "The Ghost," Caroline asked when he was through with his story. "What did he look like?"

After Jones had obliged, Caroline turned away in tears. The young man had described her father perfectly.

"Take me home," she whispered, still crying.

Tavington nodded, leading her out of the infirmary without a word. He'd accomplished what he'd set out to do.

Once back in their quarters, Caroline looked at him with wounded eyes. "Why did you have to do that to me?"

"It was necessary," he told her in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. "You're married to me now, for better or for worse, and you needed to know the truth about certain matters if we have any hope of getting along."

The young woman did not reply, so great was her anguish. She collapsed onto the couch, now sobbing in heaving waves.

Tavington looked away, his mind traveling back to the time when he realized that his own father was nothing more than a petty scoundrel. He turned to his young wife, and some of her anguish touched him. He sat down next to her carefully and took her awkwardly into his arms, uncomfortable with the unaccustomed sympathy he was feeling.

Caroline's sobs lessened until she was merely sniffling, as her husband continued to silently hold her, his stiff posture betraying his unease. It slowly dawned on her that he was trying to comfort her, however clumsily, and she gradually relaxed and snuggled closer to him.

Tavington was surprised to feel Caroline's arms going around him and he, likewise, began to loosen up. After a few moments he bent and gave her a gentle kiss. Caroline raised her head and they regarded one another hesitantly for a long interval. Leaning forward, he kissed her again, this time with growing ardor, with one hand stroking her hair.

Caroline was not afraid when she felt Tavington's erection pressing against her thigh a short time later, as she dimly registered her own feelings of growing arousal. Instead, she drew him closer, his hands now subtly working her bodice loose. An instant later, he took her hand and led her wordlessly to the bed, where they sank back together onto it, still gently kissing and touching.

When they were both naked together a little while later and Tavington was poised above her, Caroline reached for his rigid shaft to guide him inside her, giving herself willingly to him for the first time. Not a word was spoken, as neither wished to break the spell.

He penetrated her smoothly and soon, the only sounds heard were their soft sighs and moans as their lovemaking crescendoed to its inevitable peak.

Afterwards, he reclined on his back holding Caroline close, her head on his chest. Her hands tangled through his unbound hair, enjoying its soft, silky texture.

Tavington held Caroline until she fell asleep, then carefully disengaged himself from her embrace. He dressed quickly as the time has long since passed when he was supposed to meet Jane. As he was ready to leave, he paused to spare a glance at Caroline. He walked over to the desk, where he pulled out a piece of paper, a pen, and a bottle of ink. Tavington hastily scribbled a note and left it on the nightstand where Caroline would be sure to see it when she woke up.

_Dear Caroline,_

_I will be away from the fort for the next few days with my men on a mission. Please call upon Mrs MacKenzie for anything you may need while I'm gone._

_Thank you for this afternoon._

_William_

Once he'd placed the note, his thoughts turned to Jane Thompson. Early the next morning, Tavington would be leaving with his dragoons on another patrol mission, and he was eager to spend his last night at the fort in bed with Jane. Taking one last look at his sleeping wife, he left with no further ado, quietly closing the door behind him.

--  
A/N Thanks to my readers, new and old. I appreciate your attention to my story.  
A/N Next Chapter: Advice


	16. Advice

**Advice**

"Take care of yourself." Jane Thompson hugged William Tavington tightly as he prepared to leave their quarters early the next morning. "Come home safely to me."

"Do not fear, I shall be back within a week or so," he murmured, bending to kiss her. "It is just a routine patrol."

"I shall be counting the minutes," she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself," he said. "And the baby. Get plenty of rest while I'm gone."

"I will, I promise," she said.

After giving his mistress one final kiss, Tavington headed out the door.

The first tendrils of sunlight were spreading across the morning sky as he entered the courtyard. The dragoon commander wanted to get an early start, as they had a lot of ground to cover that day. Pausing to take a deep breath of the crisp morning air as he donned his bear fur crested helmet, Tavington was eager to be off. Time in the saddle would give him the chance to distance himself, if only for awhile, from the sudden changes in his personal life.

Caroline Tavington awakened as the sun was coming up. Slowly coming to consciousness, she was momentarily befuddled, forgetting for a moment where she was. As she sat up, Caroline realized she was naked and smiled to herself as she remembered making love with Tavington the day before. Rolling over, she was disappointed to find herself alone.

She eased out of bed and hunted for her shift. A moment later, she found it on the floor, along with the rest of her clothes, which had been carelessly discarded in their lust-driven haste. After donning it quickly, she went to close the window, as the room had become rather chilly during the night.

Caroline paused to look out the window as she reached up to close it. Looking toward the front gates of the fort, she saw a large group of dragoons preparing to leave. Her eyes searched around until she spotted her husband. She felt a curious mix of relief and regret to see him returning to duty. Remaining at the window, she watched until the entire group of dragoons had ridden out of the fort and the gates had closed behind them.

After she'd lit several candles in the room, she saw a piece of paper propped up on the night table. Snatching it up, she sat back on the bed to read the brief note, reading the last sentence several times: "..._Thank you for this afternoon. William_."

She was confused and bewildered as she considered his words, clutching the note like a talisman. First, Tavington went out of his way to purposely destroy her respect for her father, then he'd gently made love to her as if he loved and cherished her! He'd been easier to understand when she saw him only as a vicious rapist, but, now, she didn't know what to make of this man, obviously a study in contradictions. She marveled at how the same man who had brutally raped her, had also tenderly made love to her...and she'd truly wanted him last night.

Her own actions puzzled her as well. Caroline had not only tolerated Tavington's amorous attention last night, she'd encouraged him and had even enjoyed his touch. For the first time, she had a glimmer of hope that some good might come of this situation, after all.

As Caroline pondered these bewildering, conflicting emotions, she spied the long black ribbon that had bound Tavington's queue poking out from under the pillow. She drew it out slowly, idly rubbing it between her fingers. The mixed smell of leather from his dragoon helmet, the pomade from his hair, and the cologne he wore wafted to her nose as she handled the ribbon. On an impulse, she removed the drawstring that held her shift closed at the neck and replaced it with the ribbon. Satisfied with the results, she gathered up her clothing and began to dress for the day.

A knock came at the door shortly after she finished getting dressed. Caroline opened the door to find Deborah Wilkins standing there.

"Mrs Wilkins!" Caroline said, visibly brightening at the sight of .her old neighbor. "Do come in. I'm so glad to see you."

"I thought I'd come by to see how you were settling in," Deborah Wilkins said. "And I thought you might like a tour of the fort, if you're feeling up to it."

"I'd like that very much," Caroline said. "I haven't been out much since I've been here."

"Shall we start with breakfast?" the older woman said with a smile. "Now that our men are away, there isn't any need for either of us to have to take our meals alone."

"A wonderful idea," Caroline said. "I could use a friend."

A short time later, while the women were enjoying the morning meal in the Wilkins' quarters, Deborah said, "You seem to be holding up rather well, considering the circumstances"

"I suppose everyone here knows what happened to me and how I came to be married to Colonel Tavington," she said.

"No, not everyone," Deborah assured her. "I will warn you that there has been speculation about the suddenness of the Colonel's marriage and much curiosity about you, but only a few people know the full details."

Caroline put her spoon down as she considered this. "How am I going to handle it?" she asked. "I never wanted this marriage. I was engaged to another until all this happened."

"Well, you are married now, for better or worse, like it or not," the older woman said. "You might as well try to make the best of it. You cannot escape this marriage, so it would be in your best interests to try to win Colonel Tavington over. Who knows, you might even come to love him one day" Looking sideways at the young woman, she said in a lower voice, "You must admit that he is extraordinarily handsome."

"That he is." Caroline sighed loudly in agreement.

"One thing you must do as a proper military wife, is to never make any critical remarks about your husband in public, no matter how angry you might be with him at the time," Deborah said. "Your disagreements and disappointments with your husband must remain absolutely private." After making sure that Caroline was paying close attention, she continued, "And the first thing you must do is to have a believable story ready for those who will inevitably ask you about how you came to be married to Colonel Tavington."

"What should I tell them?" she asked, perplexed.

"Perhaps you could say that you met him in Charlestown and that your courtship took place mainly through letters,' Deborah said slowly. "And when your baby is born only seven months or so from the wedding, people will realize why the wedding was sudden and quiet. You aren't the first bride, nor will you be the last, who was with child on her wedding day." Patting the young woman on the arm, "And whatever you do, make sure to hold your head high and look people straight in the eye. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'll try my best," she said. "Maybe it will be easier when the baby comes."

"Maybe." Deborah Wilkins gave what she hoped looked like an encouraging smile.

Giving the older woman a hesitant look, Caroline asked, "I need to ask you a few questions."

"I don't promise to know the answers, but I'll do my best to help you."

"My husband told me that General Cornwallis had known all along what he'd done to me; that he'd known since the day it happened, but that it didn't matter enough to him to do anything about it." Caroline couldn't yet bring herself to refer to Tavington by his first name in conversation.

"Yes, Jim and I were quite shocked when he kept the entire matter quiet."

"You both knew about it, too?"

"Jim was the one who brought it to the General's attention," Deborah explained. "He came along and witnessed what Colonel Tavington did that day. Unfortunately, it was too late for him to do anything to help you."

Caroline looked away and was silent for a long interval as she assimilated what the other woman had told her. First, the soldier yesterday had confirmed part of what Tavington had told her, and now Deborah Wilkins had just confirmed another part. She was almost afraid to ask her more questions, suspecting that her answers would prove her husband truthful yet again.

Glancing up at the older woman, who was regarding her with almost motherly concern, Caroline suddenly remembered Tavington's vow to take revenge on the dragoon who had told Cornwallis about the rape. She swallowed hard in dismay, knowing that she couldn't repeat her husband's words to her new friend.

"What's wrong?" Deborah had noted the pensive expression on the younger woman's face.

"I was just thinking of the next question I have for you," Caroline lied, wanting to put Tavington's plans for revenge out of her mind. "My husband also told me some disturbing things about my father, about things he is supposed to have done during the French and Indian war. And he told me that Captain Wilkins is the one who told him these things. I need to know if what he said was true."

Deborah stood up and looked away from Caroline She'd heard the stories about the brutal things Benjamin Martin had done during that war. "Well, uh.....," she began, not quite knowing what to say.

"I think I have my answer," Caroline said softly, Tavington's words having yet again been proven accurate. She sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry you had to hear about it that way," Deborah said slowly. "But you must remember that your father loves you and your siblings very much. He's done such a wonderful job raising all of you since your mother died. Nothing can ever change that."

"I know," Caroline replied. "But it will take me some time to reconcile that my own father is not quite the man I once thought him to be. So much has happened to me in the last few months....." Her voice trailed off.

At that moment, a loud knock sounded at the door.

"Let me go see who that is," Deborah said. "I wasn't expecting anyone right now."

Two young dragoons waited as she opened the door. "Begging your pardon, Mrs Wilkins," the first dragoon said. "Do you know where I might find Mrs. Tavington? We have brought her belongings from the Selton plantation."

"I am Mrs Tavington." Caroline said, coming out from behind the older woman. "My quarters are upstairs. You may bring my belongings there."

"Right away, ma'am," the dragoon said.

After the dragoon had left to do her bidding, Deborah said, "I'll help you put your things away, then we can take a walk around the fort."

"Thank you," Caroline said, "I'd like that."

About an hour later, Caroline and Deborah had put away all the younger woman's belongings and had hung her clothing.

"Why don't we go visit the fort store?" Deborah suggested. "You can buy things by charging them to the Colonel's account."

"I don't know if I should dare," Caroline said. "He might get angry."

"You're his wife," Deborah said. "I don't think he should mind as long as you are not extravagant."

"I would like to start knitting a blanket for the baby," Caroline admitted.

"We'll go and get you some knitting needles and yarn," Deborah said. "And probably some cloth, so you can begin making clothes and diapers for the baby as well. You'll be a mother before you know it." Putting a gentle hand on the younger woman's arm, she added, "And I'm sure the Colonel will approve of you doing something useful with your time while he is away."

"I hope so," Caroline said doubtfully. "I cannot bear to be idle any longer."

"Well, let's go, then." Deborah opened the door to leave.

--  
A/N Next Chapter: Revelation


	17. Revelation

**Revelations**

A short time later, the two women entered the fort's general store. Other than the storekeeper, the store was empty. Deborah led Caroline to a small shelf in the back, which contained knitting supplies.

"Look and see what you want and I'll see if I can find some suitable cloth for baby clothes," Deborah said. "Take your time; we are in no hurry." With that, she walked off, leaving the younger woman to ponder the yarn selection.

Caroline quickly selected a set of knitting needles, but took a bit more time deciding on the yarn. As she considered which yarn to buy, she noticed a flash of movement out of the corner of her eye.

"Mrs Wilkins, which yarn do you......" Her words died in her throat when she saw it wasn't Deborah Wilkins standing there, but rather the camp follower that she'd seen Tavington kissing on the morning her father left. She stood there for a long moment, her mouth hanging open, not quite knowing what to say to this woman.

"You must be Caroline," Jane Thompson said, softly and hesitantly. She was just as nervous as the younger woman appeared to be.

Caroline drew herself up to her full height. "Mrs Tavington," she corrected automatically.

"Yes, of course," Jane Thompson said, her voice tired. "However, it would seem that you and I have a bit in common." Indicating the knitting supplies, "I take it you are planning to knit a baby blanket?"

"Yes," Caroline admitted warily.

"I came back here for the very same reason," Jane said in a low voice. Looking around to make sure no one was listening, she continued, "I don't want to be at odds with you. I had hoped that one day William and I might be able to marry, but now, that will never be."

"That isn't my fault!" Caroline said. "Surely, you must know how I came to be married to him."

"Yes," Jane said simply. "And that is why I bear you no ill will." Sighing loudly, "Though I love William, I realize that he isn't always a gentleman, and that you and I are in this situation through no faults of our own."

Caroline nodded, waiting for the older woman to continue.

"But make no mistake; despite his many faults, I love him with every fiber of my being," Jane told her. "He's been very good to me since my husband died. I've seen a side of him that few people have witnessed." Putting a gentle hand on Caroline's arm, "He really isn't as bad as he sometimes seems to be. And if you're patient, you will one day see that side of him as well."

"I know," Caroline admitted.

"In the meantime, can we agree to be civil to one another, maybe even friends?" Jane asked.

"I can try," Caroline said. "I could use all the friends I can get, to be honest with you."

"Wonderful." Jane Thompson gave Caroline a genuine smile. "We could visit some afternoons and knit our baby blankets together."

"I think I'd like that," Caroline said. The young woman was hesitant about befriending her husband's mistress, but was also quite curious about the other woman.

At that moment Deborah Wilkins reappeared. Shocked to see Colonel Tavington's mistress boldly talking to Caroline, she hurried over to them.

"Come, now!" she said to Caroline with a haughty sniff. "We must be leaving!" Grabbing the younger woman's hand, she began pulling her away from Jane

Caroline didn't want to cause a scene, so she allowed Deborah to lead her out of the store. With a sheepish smile, she said to Jane in parting, "It was nice to finally meet you. I'll try to see you soon."

Jane smiled at the younger woman's natural friendliness, which almost made her forget about Mrs Wilkins' haughty, disdainful attitude toward her. If his wife only knew how often Captain Wilkins sought relief among the camp followers, she thought as she watched the bossy woman lead Caroline away.

Before Deborah could get Caroline out of the store, they were accosted by two women near the door.

"Deborah Wilkins!" the first woman said. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"This is Colonel Tavington's new bride, Caroline," Deborah Wilkins said unwillingly with a tight smile. Turning to Caroline, she said, "And these ladies are Anna Culpepper and Sally Baker."

"Pleased to meet you," Caroline said in a small voice. She gulped as the two older women regarded her with insincere welcome.

"Colonel Tavington?" Anna Culpepper said. "I didn't know he'd gotten married. It seems as if I was not invited to the wedding."

"It was a very small wedding," Caroline said. "Err...William and I wanted something quiet."

"I wasn't even aware he was courting anyone," Sally Baker said. "A rather sudden wedding, it would seem."

"Not really," Caroline said, growing more uncomfortable by the moment. "William and I have known one another for quite some time. We met in Charlestown and most of our courtship has been through letters."

"I see," Anna said. "You seem rather young, my dear."

"I am seventeen."

Both women barely repressed gasps, knowing that Colonel Tavington was nearly twenty years older than his bride.

"Will you look at that!" Sally said, abruptly changing the subject. She pointed to Jane Thompson in the back of the store, who had returned her attention to the knitting supplies. "That camp follower looks as if she is with child!"

"I wonder who the father is?" Anna Culpepper said with a nasty chuckle.

"I couldn't imagine," Sally said, eyes rolling heavenward. "Those women are quite indiscriminate about the men they choose to entertain."

Both women shot pointed looks at Caroline as they spoke.

Before Caroline could react, Deborah said, "It was nice seeing you both, but we really must be going now." She moved to open the door.

"Nice meeting you both," Caroline said, moving quickly to follow the older woman. She couldn't get away from these two harridans fast enough.

"Those women made me so nervous!" Caroline said to Deborah once they'd left the store.

"With good reason," Deborah agreed. "They were looking for some gossip to spread. The news of the Colonel's wedding is common knowledge in the fort now, but they wanted details."

"I suppose they also know who the father of Jane Thompson's baby is as well."

"They have their suspicions, but no, they don't know for sure." the older woman said. "But you handled them well, with grace and tact."

"I nearly stammered I was so nervous."

"Remember what I told you," Deborah reminded her. "Hold your head high and look them in the eye. You have no cause for shame." After a pause, she said, "But I would be careful about being seen talking with Jane Thompson in public. It will only cause the gossips to talk more. It simply isn't done for proper wives to be seen associating with the camp followers, as they are loose women."

"She seemed very nice."

"Be that as it may, you must do nothing that would cause shame for your husband," Deborah said. "And, especially in this instance, you must do nothing to fuel the gossip that is already being passed around the fort."

"I suppose you're right," Caroline admitted grudgingly. Changing the subject, she asked, "Who were those women? Who are their husbands?"

"Anna Culpepper is Captain Culpepper's wife," Deborah said. "He's one of Colonel Tarleton's dragoons." Lowering her voice, she added, "And Sally Baker isn't anyone's wife. She's General O'Hara's mistress!" After a moment, she concluded, "Well, she is technically married, but General O'Hara sent her husband up to New York so he wouldn't be in the way."

"Oh, my."

"It is a good thing those two didn't see you speaking to Jane Thompson," Deborah said. "Everyone in the fort would have known before sundown if they had."

"I'll keep be careful with them," Caroline promised.

--

Tavington and his dragoons returned to the fort one evening nearly a week later. Weary from a week of living out the saddle, the dragoon commander headed directly to Jane Thompson's quarters after dismissing the men and leaving his horse with a stable boy.

"Jane," he called softly as he entered their quarters. His mistress was in bed, fast asleep. Sitting down beside her, he put a gentle hand on her shoulder, calling her name again.

Mmm," she said, slow to wake. "William. You're home."

"Are you not well?" he asked, concerned. "It's only seven o'clock."

"I've been feeling unusually tired and weak lately," she admitted. "I've been sleeping much more than I used to."

"Ah, but you're sleeping for two now, my dear," he said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss. "Surely, your condition has to take a lot out of you." Leaning over to reach into his satchel, which was on the floor near the bed, he took out a large cloth bag. "Look what I've brought you."

"What is it?" Jane slowly eased herself up to a sitting position. She watched eagerly as Tavington reached in the bag and brought out a ruby and diamond ring, along with a matching bracelet

"Oh, William, they're beautiful!" she said as Tavington slipped the ring on her finger, then attached the bracelet to her wrist. "You shouldn't have!"

"It was my pleasure," he murmured, leaning over to kiss her again. "It was worth it just to see the look on your face now."

"Thank you," she said. "I'll always wear them."

He kissed her more thoroughly, twining his arms around her. She pulled him down to her, working the buttons of his jacket loose. Very shortly thereafter, their reunion was complete, as they fell asleep together in the afterglow of their passion.

After a leisurely breakfast with Jane the next morning, Tavington crossed the compound to check in on Caroline. As he opened the door to their quarters, he found her sitting quietly in a chair, knitting spread out on her lap.

"You're back," she said quietly.

Caroline had seen the dragoons ride into the fort the evening before. When Tavington hadn't appeared by the time she'd been ready for bed, she'd realized that he'd spent the night with his mistress. Though she didn't love him, the young woman could not help but feel a pang of jealousy.

Walking over to his young wife, he said, "I see you've found something useful to do while I was gone."

"It's going to be a blanket for the baby," she explained. "I'm also going to start making baby clothes as well."

"Good idea," Tavington said absently. "How else have you been keeping yourself occupied while I was gone?"

"Mrs Wilkins has been spending a lot of time with me," she said, as she put away her knitting and stood up. "She's given me a lot of advice on how to be a good officer's wife."

"I'll bet she has," Tavington said, shaking his head. "You need to beware of Deborah Wilkins."

"Why?" Caroline was perplexed. "She's known my family for years and she was quite helpful to me when you were gone."

"Be that as it may," he said, with a dismissive wave of the hand, "She and Captain Wilkins are nothing more than opportunists and sycophants. They have no real loyalties to anyone and go with whichever way the wind happens to be blowing at any given moment." Sighing loudly, he continued, "I am his commanding officer and, as such, Wilkins would do anything to get into my good graces, even directing his wife to make friends with you."

"I don't think he was worrying about your approval that day when he....." Caroline's voice trailed off as she realized the likely consequences of what she was about to say.

"When he what?" Tavington pounced on her immediately.

"Errr.......uhhhh......ahhh....." Caroline stammered.

"Tell me now," he demanded, taking her chin roughly. "I simply won't have my wife keeping secrets from me."

Sensing the real threat in his cold eyes, Caroline began to talk. "Captain Wilkins saw what you did to me that day and reported it to General Cornwallis," she finally said. "Mrs Wilkins told me this a few days ago."

"Aha!" Tavington said, a malevolent smile spreading across his face. "Somehow, I am not surprised."

Moving closer, he leaned over and gave her a slow, unhurried kiss. After releasing her abruptly, his demeanor turned cold again. "If I find that you've been keeping secrets from me ever again, you will sincerely regret doing so, I promise," he warned as his hands idly explored her body. "You would be wise to remember that your first loyalty should always be to me. I do not tolerate disloyalty from my men, and I certainly won't tolerate it from my wife, either." Bringing his face close to hers again, he murmured, "Do you understand?"

Caroline shivered. "Y-yes."

"Good," Tavington purred, brushing away a wisp of hair from her face. He reached into his pocket with one hand, as he reached for her hand with the other. "And to help you remember where your loyalties should lie, here is a reminder."

The young woman looked at her hand in surprise as he slipped a large emerald ring on her finger to rest against the wedding ring her aunt had given her.

"Oh, my," Caroline breathed as she looked at the exquisite ring. "It's beautiful."

"I assume that means you like it?" Tavington didn't bother to tell her that the ring was part of the plunder they'd taken in during their foraging mission into the countryside.

"I love it," she said, turning her hand to the side to admire the ring from every angle . "Thank you.......William." This was the first time she'd spoken her husband's name aloud to him.

Reaching to loosen her bodice, he said smoothly, "And I've thought of the perfect way you can thank me for it, too." Tavington nipped her neck as his hands stroked her bared breasts.

Caroline blushed in response as she timidly began unfastening his breeches. As he led her to the bed, she'd totally forgotten her betrayal of Deborah Wilkins' confidence.

--  
A/N Next Chapter: Ball


	18. Ball

**Ball**

As the months passed, Caroline slowly adjusted to and accepted her marriage to William Tavington. Though he'd spent most of his time when at the fort with Jane Thompson, Tavington had devoted some effort getting acquainted with his young wife and, to his surprise, came to enjoy her company.

Much to her amazement, as she learned the different facets of his personality, she found parts of him she could actually admire and even respect. In a series of conversations over the months, he'd gradually revealed enough about his difficult childhood and abusive father that allowed her to view his current behavior with more understanding eyes. Though she'd never forgotten what he'd done to her that day, it gradually became less and less important to her as the time for their child's birth rapidly approached.

Caroline still missed her family terribly, but she'd adapted to her new life with resilience. Nevertheless, she dreamed of the day when the war would be over and she could see her family again. It mattered little to the young woman which side won the war; she just wanted it to be over so she could return to some semblance of a normal life.

Though her father had promised to write, she'd not received a single letter from him in the entire time she'd been married to William Tavington, nor had there been any word from her Aunt Charlotte. She'd been quite depressed about the lack of communication, until William had told her that mail was usually highly restricted across enemy lines. What he'd neglected to mention to her was that he was also disappointed that Caroline's father had not written, as such letters might have proven useful to him in helping to get a line on the elusive Ghost's whereabouts.

During the times that the dragoons were away from the fort, Caroline typically spent her days knitting and sewing baby clothes. Quietly disregarding Deborah Wilkins' advice, she occasionally visited Jane Thompson, and the unlikely pair slowly became friends. As the time drew nearer for each woman to give birth, Jane became increasingly pale and weak, while at the same time Caroline glowed with good health in the anticipation of motherhood.

About a month before Caroline was to give birth, she and William been invited to a ball in honor of General Cornwallis' widowed sister, who had come to South Carolina to spend the Christmas holidays with him. Tavington hated such affairs, but usually attended them as befitted an officer of his rank. This party would be his first as a married man, and, as such, this gathering would also serve to formally introduce Caroline to local Loyalist society.

Though well aware that her husband attended the ball only grudgingly, Caroline had looked forward to it after months of near isolation. Wearing the new gown she'd had made for the occasion, the young wife looked around eagerly at the other women's outfits as she entered the ballroom on Tavington's arm.

"Why don't you mingle for awhile," Tavington suggested as they entered the room. "I need to discuss a few things with Captain Bordon, but I'll join you shortly."

"All right," she said. "Go ahead; I'll be fine."

After Tavington had walked off with Captain Bordon, Caroline browsed around the room, not stopping to join any conversations. Spotting Deborah Wilkins standing alone near the terrace doors, she walked over to join her.

"Your gown is lovely," Mrs Wilkins said. "I saw many heads turning in admiration when you entered the room."

"Surely you jest," Caroline responded, blushing furiously. "If heads were turning, it was most likely ladies looking at my husband."

"Oh, I'm sure that is also true," Deborah conceded, giving her a sly wink. Gesturing with her hand, she said, "Why don't we go sit down."

"That's a fine idea," the younger woman said. "We can watch the dancing from there."

As the two made their way through the crowd, they passed a group of women, Anna Culpepper and Sally Baker among them. Caroline's ears pricked up as she heard her husband's name mentioned as they walked by.

"......brutal barbarian. It's because of Colonel Tavington that we have such trouble with the rebels in the first place," Sally Baker said, her voice dripping with unconcealed scorn. "I don't know why Lord Cornwallis keeps such an incompetent in charge of the dragoons."

"Shh, she'll hear you," Anna Culpepper warned as saw spied Caroline Tavington.

"Ignore her," Deborah whispered in Caroline's ear as the young woman stopped abruptly after hearing Sally's comments. "It's not worth it."

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch what you were saying about my husband," Caroline said coldly, disregarding the older woman's advice. She moved to stand face to face with Sally. "Did you just say that Colonel Tavington was _incompetent_?"

"As a matter of fact I did," Sally Baker sneered. "It's only the truth -- General O'Hara has said the very same thing to me many times."

"Is that so?" Reaching out to take the glass of champagne from the older woman's hand, she asked, "Are you enjoying this?" Not waiting for an answer, she put a finger on the expensive fabric of Sally's gown, then asked, "Where did you get the cloth for this most exquisite gown?"

"I ordered it from England, of course," Sally answered.

"Which means it had to be brought here from Charlestown once it arrived," Caroline noted. "Much of the territory between here and Charlestown is patrolled by Colonial militia. It's a most dangerous area."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Sally conceded. "What of it?"

"Well, you can thank my husband and his dragoons that you have food to eat and clothes to wear," she said. "He keeps the supply lines open and free from militia disruption" Turning to point at General Cornwallis' sister across the room, she said, "Because of my husband, the Lord General's sister was able to safely journey here to visit her brother." Narrowing her eyes at the other woman, she concluded, "My husband remains in command of the Legion because General Cornwallis knows he's the only one of his officers who consistently wins battles. I doubt your General O'Hara could fight his way out of a paper bag!" With that, Caroline Tavington spun on her heel and stalked away from the group of stunned women.

William Tavington returned to the ballroom just in time to hear his wife's last words. Pausing to give an amused smirk to O'Hara's mistress, he followed Caroline to the terrace outside.

"Caroline!" He'd caught up with her at the far end of the terrace.

"I suppose you heard all that," she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, and I must say that I'm quite surprised," he said. "I never expected you to ever speak up in my defense about anything." Taking her hands, he said in a lower voice, "I have to say, though, that I am pleased by your loyalty." The dragoon commander was amazed at how quickly the dynamics of their relationship had changed over the course of only a few short months. He'd actually considered abandoning his young wife once the war was over, but had recently begun to reconsider.

"Those women were horrible," Caroline him in a whisper. "The one woman said that General O'Hara had told her that you were incompetent."

"I am already aware of the General's opinion of me," Tavington told her, pressing his lips together tightly. "His doxy's words are no surprise to me, nor am I the slightest bit concerned with what she thinks about anything."

Unexpectedly erupting in low chuckles, he said, "The look on that woman's face was absolutely priceless when you told her O'Hara couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag."

"It was pretty funny, wasn't it" she said, joining her husband in laughter.

As their laughter faded, they gazed intently into one another's eyes for a long interval. After a few moments, Tavington leaned down to kiss Caroline. As their lips were about to meet, their privacy was interrupted.

"Begging your pardon, Colonel Tavington," a young servant said, nervously twisting his hat in his hands "But you must come right away! Mrs MacKenzie found Jane Thompson in a bad way." Lowering his voice, the young man said, "The baby is coming; Mrs MacKenzie told me to be sure to tell you that you haven't a moment to lose."

"Tell her I'm on the way," Tavington said tightly.

"Right away sir." The servant immediately hurried off.

"She wasn't feeling well this morning," Tavington said, frowning in concern. "I should have never left her alone."

"You couldn't have known what would happen," Caroline said, putting a gentle hand on his arm.

"I must find Bordon," he told her. "He'll see you home."

"Let me come with you," she said. "I might be able to help."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Very sure."

"Let's go, then." He took her hand, leading her down the terrace steps into the courtyard, where they hurried over to Jane's quarters.

--  
A/N Next chapter: Travail


	19. Travail

**Travail**

A short time later, they hurried up the stairs to where Jane Thompson was writhing in agony, in the throes of hard labor.

Mrs MacKenzie stood at the top of the stairs, urgently beckoning them forward. "Hurry! She's been calling for you, Colonel."

Tavington hastened into the room where he found the fort doctor bent over his lover, who was moaning in pain. The midwife stood by helplessly, as she'd called the doctor, when she'd realized that this particular labor was beyond her abilities.

As he rushed to her side, she turned her head, trying to smile.

"William," she said, extending a weak hand to him.

"I'm here." He took her hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

"Might I have a word with you in the hall, Colonel Tavington?" The doctor has straightened up and was looking at the dragoon commander with urgent expectancy.

Tavington looked at him, then at his obviously suffering mistress and hesitated.

"It's important," the doctor said. "I promise, this won't take more than a moment or so."

"All right," Tavington said, slowly releasing his lover's hand.

"Don't leave me, William," Jane begged in a weak voice.

"I'm not leaving," he assured her. "I will be back in a moment." Gesturing to Caroline with a jerk of his head to indicate that she was to keep Jane company, he stepped out into the hall with the doctor.

"What is it doctor?" Tavington said, a low undercurrent of worry in his voice.

"I must be frank with you, Colonel," the doctor began. "Mrs Thompson is having an extremely difficult time and I'm afraid she will not survive the ordeal."

"Are you sure?" Tavington had turned away and was gazing aimlessly down the corridor.

"Not certain, but fairly sure, yes."

"What about the baby?"

"I can't promise anything, but hopefully, I'll be able to at least save the baby."

"Do what you can, doctor," he begged.

"I'll do my best," the other man said. "But I'm afraid it's in God's hands now."

"Caroline," Jane said as soon as the men had stepped out of the room.

"I'm right here," she answered, moving to stand by the bed.

"Please promise me something," she asked with pleading eyes.

"Anything," Caroline said kindly.

"I want you to raise my child after I'm gone," she said quietly. "I've seen how gentle and patient you are and I know you'd be a good mother to my baby."

"Don't talk foolishness," the younger woman chided. "You'll be up and about in no time and taking care of him yourself."

"Just promise me you'll do it," she begged, grabbing Caroline's hands in desperation.

"I promise," Caroline said quietly.

"Thank you," Jane whispered, just before she began to ride the wave of another intense labor pain. As the agony intensified, she clutched the sheets in a death grip as she howled in misery.

As the men entered the room, the doctor said, "This may take quite awhile. I'd advise you all to eat as it will probably be all night before the baby comes."

"I'm not going anywhere," Tavington said firmly. Turning to Caroline he murmured, "But I want you to go eat something. You must keep up your own strength."

"You need to eat too," she pointed out.

"Nevertheless, I will remain here," he said. "You can bring me a plate up here, when you've finished your meal."

"I've got some leftover stew downstairs," Mrs MacKenzie said.

"That sounds good," Caroline said.

"Well, come along then," Mrs MacKenzie said. "I'll warm some up for you and fix a plate for you to bring to Colonel Tavington."

After the two women had left, Tavington pulled up a chair to sit by his lover.

"Stay with me until the baby comes," she whispered.

"Of course, my darling," he murmured, brushing a gentle hand over her feverish brow.

"I feel better now that you're here," she said. Her voice trailed off as another labor pain made her body go rigid in excruciating pain.

Tavington looked at her helplessly, knowing there was nothing he could do to ease her suffering.

As the pain eased, Jane noticed the stricken expression on her lover's face. Squeezing his hand gently, she murmured, "It's all right, love."

"I hate to see you hurting," he murmured, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"It's a natural part of bringing a new life into the world," she said. "There's no way to avoid it."

"Yes, I realize that," he said. "But if I could take the pain and bear it for you, I would, you know."

She smiled, her eyes regarding him with love. "I know," she whispered. "This last year with you has been the happiest I've ever known. I wouldn't have traded this time for anything" Sighing loudly, she said, "It grieves me to leave you now and to know I'll never see our child grow up."

"I do love you, Jane," he said, his voice nearly cracking. He'd never before said the words to her.

"I know that, William," she said quietly. "Even though you never told me so."

"I should have," he said. "I'll always regret that I didn't."

"Don't," she said. "You showed me that you loved me, and that's far more important."

"I will always carry you in my heart," he told her, a lump rising in his throat.

"Promise me something," Jane said, gripping his hand.

"Anything, my sweet." Tavington felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Please be good to Caroline," she said. "Let her love you -- she does, you know."

Tavington considered her words. "Yes, I think you're right, though I don't think she quite realizes it.

"Nor do you," Jane told him gently. "Despite how the two of you came together, I think you can have a happy, loving marriage, if you both allow it to happen." Smiling sadly, she continued, "And I want you to be happy. I'll go to my grave with no regrets if I know you'll be all right after I'm gone."

Before he could respond, the door opened and the doctor returned, with Caroline coming behind him with a plate of food. Instinctively realizing that she'd interrupted a tender moment, she wordlessly handed him the food and went to sit in a rocking chair in the back of the room

As Tavington finished his meal, the doctor said, "Mrs Thompson needs to conserve her strength for the ordeal ahead. I suggest you all get some rest yourselves."

"I'd prefer to remain here," he said firmly.

"I really must insist," the doctor said. "I will monitor Mrs Thompson's progress closely and I will notify you if there are any changes."

"All right," Tavington conceded. "But I will wait downstairs in the common room."

After assuring Jane that he would be nearby if she needed him, he followed Caroline downstairs to the common room. Caroline, tired from the events of the day, immediately sank down on the couch. Tavington paced the room, unable to relax. He went to the stairwell several times, looking up, listening. Caroline watched him walk back and forth until she couldn't stand it anymore.

"William," she said. "Please sit down. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet."

"It's been so long and the baby still hasn't come," he said as he sat down beside her. "I'm getting concerned."

"The doctor said he'd call you if you were needed," she reminded him. "And it usually takes quite awhile for a baby to come. I remember it took a long time for my younger brothers and sisters." Putting her arms around him, she said, "I know it's hard to just sit here and wait, but that's all we can do. We have to put it all in God's hands."

Caroline rested her head on his shoulder and he drew her close. Neither of them spoke for a long interval and after a few minutes, she fell asleep in his embrace. As he held her, he felt himself nodding off. Though he fought it, Tavington dozed off several times during the long hours of waiting.

"Colonel Tavington!"

"Wha? Hmm?" He jolted awake to see Mrs MacKenzie standing over him.

"The baby is coming," she hissed. "Come along, now. Hurry!"

Tavington was on his feet in an instant, wordlessly following the housekeeper up the stairs, leaving Caroline still sleeping on the couch.

As he reached the top of the steps and turned toward her room, he heard a faint crack, followed by the thin sound of a baby's cry. Quickening his steps, he arrived at the door just as the midwife opened it from the other side.

"Colonel Tavington," she said in a quiet voice. "You have a daughter."

"Mrs Sanders," the doctor said urgently as they entered the room. "Please take the baby and clean her up." He did not wait for her reply, but thrust the newborn infant into her arms. The midwife briefly brought the baby over to Jane's side, so she could see her baby daughter before doing what the doctor asked.

Turning away from the midwife, the doctor immediately returned his attention back to Jane.

Tavington looked first at his daughter in the midwife's arms, then back at the doctor, who was tending to his lover.

Seeing the expression on the doctor's face, he asked, "What's wrong, doctor?"

Without turning to face the dragoon commander, he replied, "She's losing too much blood, just as I feared she would. I'm afraid she hasn't got long."

"William," Jane called out weakly.

'I'm here, love," he said, bending over her, taking her hand.

"Take care of our daughter," she said. "Tell her all about me."

"I promise," he murmured. "I love you, Jane. Thank you for the happiness you brought into my life."

"I love you, William," she whispered. "Remember me."

"Always," he said, just as she breathed her last.

Tavington stood gazing down at her for a long moment, her features peaceful in death. After placing one last kiss on her forehead, he turned away abruptly to find his baby daughter, cradled in the midwife's hands.

"Give me my daughter," he said, reaching out his arms. After the midwife had gently placed the baby into his arms, he stepped out into the hall with her and walked to stand by the window at the end of the hall. For several long moments, he gazed down at the small life that was part of him, oblivious to the activity around him.

"William?" Caroline had come up, unnoticed, behind her husband. She drew her breath in sharply as he turned, his eyes wet with tears. At that moment, something inside her melted and she quietly reached up with one finger to catch a tear before it fell.

For a moment, Tavington looked at his young wife as if with new eyes. After a moment, he said, "Look at my daughter. Our daughter now."

"Jane?" she left the question unasked, afraid she already knew the answer.

Tavington handed her the baby, then turned away from her to the window. "She passed away shortly after the baby was born," he said in a wooden voice.

"I'm so sorry, William," she said Looking down at the newborn girl in her arms, she said, "Why don't we name her Jane to honor her mother?"

He looked down at her in surprise. "I think she'd like that very much," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"It's settled then," she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "Let's take our daughter home, William."

---  
A/N Next chapter: Revenge


	20. Revenge

**Revenge**

Two weeks after his daughter was born, William Tavington returned to duty, going out on routine patrol with his dragoons. The dragoons had gone out once in the interim, under the command of Captain Bordon, as General Cornwallis had granted Tavington a short leave of absence.

During the time he'd spent getting to know his baby daughter, he'd also grown closer to Caroline. They felt almost like newlyweds as they slowly realized that their feelings for one another had actually begun to turn into love. Though he deeply grieved Jane's loss, his young daughter and young wife had greatly helped him from being consumed with that grief.

At first, Tavington had been glad to go out in the field, to get away from the small, but constant reminders of Jane and their time together. But now, as the mission was nearing its end, Tavington looked forward to returning to his wife and daughter at the fort, especially as the time was rapidly approaching for Caroline to give birth. The dragoons had met with little resistance during this foray into the countryside, with only a few minor skirmishes.

Tavington had hoped to encounter Benjamin Martin's militia, but had seen no sign of them. In recent weeks, he and his dragoons had inflicted a large amount of casualties on Martin's group, while at the same time, minimized the cost of their own casualties. The dragoon leader strongly suspected that Martin had pulled back to regroup and reorganize his militia; in other words, a pause to lick their wounds.

He'd sent several scouts off to search for leads as to Martin's whereabouts and activities but so far they'd come up empty handed. The dragoon commander had decided that they would return to the fort if the last group of scouts returned without information.

"Sir?" Bordon rode up to Tavington, followed by one of the scouts. "Henson has a report of possible militia activity. Known members of Benjamin Martin's group were seen riding just north of Ninety-Six."

Tavington listened carefully to Henson's report, then decided to pursue the militia. General Cornwallis had made the elimination of Martin's group as an effective fighting force a key priority after Martin had publicly embarrassed him with the prisoner exchange hoax. This was a goal which Tavington intended to fulfill at the earliest opportunity, as he knew that his further progress in the Army depended upon it.

After riding hard all night, the dragoons finally caught up with the militia just south of Cook's Station, which was just inside the southern border of the Pendleton District, early the next morning. As they emerged from a wooded area, thick with pines, Tavington spotted the rebel camp a short distance ahead. He observed about twenty men in the process of breaking up camp and getting ready to ride.

Holding up his hand for silence, he gestured to the group that they were to approach from behind and to wait until he gave the signal to attack. As they rode up to engage the enemy, Tavington could see that neither Benjamin Martin, nor his son, Gabriel, were among this group rebels they were about to fight.

Caught unawares, the rebels scrambled for their weapons as Tavington gave the signal to attack. The dragoons rode into the middle of the camp, sabres flying, as they spread out to cover the group. Tavington's group quickly gained the advantage, cutting down several men before they could even reach their weapons.

After quickly slaughtering one man with his sabre, Tavington turned and saw Wilkins riding after another man who was attempting to get to a horse to escape. Before Wilkins could reach the man, however, a musket shot struck his horse, throwing the dragoon from the saddle. Wilkins broke his leg when the horse fell and landed on him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bordon fighting with the man who had fired the shot that had unhorsed Wilkins.

The rebel militiaman, seeing an easy chance to kill the downed dragoon, rushed at him with a tomahawk. Wilkins was able to unsheath his sabre but was at a distinct disadvantage with his broken leg. The dragoon had lost his pistol when he fell from his horse, with it landing too far away for him to reach.

Tavington rode over to the two combatants at an almost leisurely pace. He stopped the horse a short distance from the two men and settled back to watch as he unhurriedly loaded his flintlock pistol.

He'd been waiting for the perfect opportunity to take his revenge on Wilkins for betraying him to Cornwallis and he'd just realized that this opportunity had arrived. It was perfect; his men's attention completely engaged in fighting, combined with the fact that they were in an isolated area at the edges of Cherokee land, far from the influence of Lord Cornwallis.

As Wilkins dodged blows from the rebel's tomahawk, he saw his commander ride up and was puzzled when Tavington made no move to attack the militiaman.

"Colonel!" Wilkins said. "I need some help here!" After Tavington still did not move, but continued to watch the fight dispassionately, the other dragoon knew something was terribly wrong.

"Please!" Wilkins pleaded in desperation. "Help me!"

Finally Tavington spoke. "I think not," he drawled. Moving his horse slightly closer to the beleaguered dragoon, he continued calmly, "I know that you're the one who reported me to General Cornwallis about what happened at the Martin farm that day. Did you think that I would allow such disloyalty to go unpunished?"

"For the love of God," Wilkins almost screamed. " Help me! Don't let him kill me!"

Tavington didn't reply, but continued to watch until he saw that Wilkins was incapable of fighting back any longer. Quickly riding close to the militiaman, Tavington dispatched the rebel with a shot from his pistol. He leaned over and grabbed the man's tomahawk before he fell to the ground.

Turning back to Wilkins who lay moaning on the ground, he said coldly, "You have been disloyal to me and to the group. For that, you must pay the penalty." With no further ado, he threw the tomahawk at Wilkins, which struck him directly in the throat, killing him. As soon as Tavington was sure that he was dead, he quickly rode away. Looking around, he was satisfied that none of the other dragoons had seen him deliver the fatal blow.

A short time later, the skirmish was over, and Tavington waited at the edge of the camp as some men plundered the corpses for anything of use and others gathered up the militia horses to bring back to the fort.

As Tavington surveyed the scene with satisfaction, Bordon rode up to give him a report.

"We got them all, Colonel," Bordon said. "We checked the surrounding areas for stragglers and found none. Plus, we have a corpse for every horse, so I'm assuming that's all of them -- fifteen dead rebels, fifteen live horses.

"Excellent, Bordon," Tavington replied briskly. "We were in sore need of several new horses and this lot seems to be in good health. And I'm guessing that Martin cannot afford the loss of fifteen men, which should set him back even further."

Indicating two dragoons who were strapping Wilkins' body on top of one of the plundered militia horses, Bordon added, "Wilkins was our only casualty, along with his horse." He spoke entirely without emotion or embellishment, as he had his suspicions of how Wilkins had ultimately met his fate. He intended to remain silent about the matter, however, out of loyalty to his commanding officer, who had mentored his career since he'd been a lowly Cornet.

As soon as the dragoons had finished mopping up the scene of the battle, Tavington gave the order to move out, heading back in a southeasterly direction to the fort.

Three days later, the dragoons arrived back at the fort after an uneventful trip. Tavington was pleased to see Caroline waiting outside for him, holding the baby.

"Did you miss me?" he asked after he'd dismounted, bending to kiss his wife on the cheek. "I missed you, you know."

"Oh yes," Caroline said with a shy smile. "We both did." Caroline held up the baby for him to kiss.

"Where is my husband?" Deborah Wilkins asked, suddenly appearing at Tavington's side.

Keeping the irritation out of his facial expression, he said smoothly, "I'm very sorry, Mrs Wilkins, but Captain Wilkins was killed in the line of duty. He fell in battle with a group of rebel militia near Cook's Station."

"Oh no!" Deborah Wilkins wailed. "It can't be!"

"I'm very sorry," Tavington repeated, exasperation creeping into his voice.

Caroline moved to comfort her friend, who was crying freely now. "I'm so sorry Deborah," she said. "If there's anything I can do...." Her voice trailed off.

At that moment, the horse bearing Captain Wilkins' covered body was led into the fort by another mounted dragoon. Deborah Wilkins turned away from the Tavingtons as soon she saw the horse and immediately ran to her husband's body

Not wishing to prolong this scene any longer, Tavington took his wife's arm gently and said in a low voice, "Come along, Caroline. You need to rest. You don't need to upset yourself."

Caroline paused as she gave one last look of helpless sympathy to Deborah, who was now pouring out her anguish as she grabbed onto the horse bearing her husband's body. After a moment, she allowed her husband to lead her away from the grieving woman.

--  
A/N Cook's Station is present-day Iva, SC in southernmost Anderson County, which puts it about 40 miles north of Ninety-Six, the site of a real-life RevWar battle. It wasn't settled until some time in the 19th century, so I'm fudging history a bit here. The Pendleton District comprised present-day Anderson, Pickens, and Oconee counties. The area had only been open to white settlers since 1777 after a treaty with the Cherokees, and the Pendleton District did not formally get its name until 1789, so I'm fudging here again.  
A/N Next chapter: Birth


	21. Birth

"Are you sure that you're up to this?" Tavington asked Caroline the morning of James Wilkins' funeral. "Perhaps you should stay here and rest. I can convey your condolences to Mrs Wilkins just as well."

Tavington would have preferred to have skipped the funeral entirely, but as the man's commanding officer, it would have been a serious breach of military etiquette for him not to attend. He would go and do his duty, but no more than that.

"Yes, I'm up to it," Caroline said firmly. "Deborah Wilkins has been such a good friend to me and I'd never forgive myself if I didn't stand by her in her time of need. I must go."

The young woman had entirely forgotten about her husband's threat to take revenge on Captain Wilkins, thus it had never occurred to her that the Captain's death had been anything other than being killed in battle.

Tavington sighed in resignation. He could forbid her to go, but he didn't think it was worth the effort. He could afford this small gesture to keep the peace between them.

"Shall we go, then?" he said. "The service starts in ten minutes and I don't want to call attention to ourselves by arriving late."

"By all means," she said. "Let me check on Jane one last time before we go, though."

He followed his wife into the nursery, where Mary, a camp follower who had recently given birth, was nursing the baby. He made a silent note to himself to find a more suitable wet nurse for little Jane, perhaps one of the indentured servants around the fort. Tavington had lain with Mary several times in the past before becoming attached to Jane, and the young woman had dropped some not so subtle hints that she would like him to start visiting her tent again.

Tavington was not entirely averse to the idea, especially considering that Caroline was so close to her time of confinement and she'd be unable to engage in relations for several weeks after their baby was born. He would most definitely need some relief during that time if he wished not to become short tempered with his young wife and also his men.

Nevertheless, it was essential to him to keep any whoring separate from his family life, no matter how convenient it would have been to install Mary into their suite for his personal pleasure. Nor did he wish for the doxy to fall in love with him; he intended to keep it strictly business between them. He was also determined not to sire any more bastards, as Mary was of a different character altogether from Jane.

After the couple was satisfied that the baby would be fine while they were at the funeral, they headed for the chapel on the other side of the fort, which had a sad, forlorn little cemetery behind it.

"Are you warm enough?" Tavington asked Caroline absently as they made their way carefully down the wagon-rutted path that led to the church. It was a grey, blustery day, with dark, ominous clouds that promised rain some time later that day.

"Yes, I'm fine, William," she said. "I'm actually glad to get outside for some fresh air."

They were among the last to arrive for the funeral. Generals Cornwallis and O'Hara were in attendance, along with Ban Tarleton and Captain Bordon, plus nearly all the dragoons who were not presently on duty.

Tavington guided Caroline to a pew to sit by Ban Tarleton with Bordon on the other side.

The service began shortly after they'd seated themselves and it was mercifully short. Tavington was glad not to be called upon to give any sort of eulogy. He imagined that this was Deborah Wilkins' doing, as she was no doubt aware of her husband's antipathy toward him.

After the service, Caroline turned to her husband and said in a low voice, "I'm going to pay my respects to Deborah and say goodbye to her." The grieving widow had decided to leave the fort and return to their farm, then to their home in Charlestown as there was no longer any reason for her to remain.

"Fine," he said. "I'll wait here for you. I need to discuss a few things with Bordon, anyway."

"Oh, Caroline, I'm so glad you could make it," Deborah Wilkins told her a few moments later. "It means so much to have you here. Jim always spoke so highly of you."

"I'm so sorry for your loss," Caroline said, hugging the older woman. "And I'm going to miss you terribly. I hope you'll consent to write to me."

"Of course I will," Deborah said, giving her a sad smile. "And I hate to leave you here without a friend. I hope and pray that you'll be all right."

"I'll be fine," she said. "William and I are getting along much better now than we did at first. The baby has made such a difference."

"I'm happy to hear that, truly," the other woman said. "Knowing that, I won't worry about you so much."

"I don't wish to impose on you, but could you please give my Aunt Charlotte a message if you happen to see her?" Caroline asked.

"Surely," Deborah said. "I would be glad to."

"Please tell her that I'm doing well and that I miss her and Father, and the rest of the family," she said. "Tell her that I'm keeping them in my thoughts and prayers and I hope to see them one day again when this horrible war is over."

"Consider it done," Deborah told her warmly.

"Good luck to you," the younger woman said. "May God go with you."

---

Three weeks later, Caroline Tavington awakened her husband in the middle of the night. "I think it's time, William!" she said as she leaned over in bed to shake him awake.

"Hmm?" Tavington's mind was still cobwebbed with sleep.

"The baby!" Caroline said urgently. "I think it's coming! I've been having pains for hours." She had held off telling her husband until she was sure of what was happening.

Tavington was wide awake now. Sitting up and swinging his legs off the bed, he said, "Wait here. I'll go send for the doctor and the midwife."

Caroline laughed softly. "I'm not going anywhere." As she watched Tavington quickly pull on his breeches and button them up, she added, "But hurry, please."

"I'll be back as soon as possible," he said. "I'll go get Colleen first and have her sit with you until I get back." Colleen was the wet nurse he'd finally engaged, who had replaced Mary, and was asleep in the next room with the baby girl.

"All right," Caroline said, as she tensed up for another wave of pain. She was glad that they'd hired Colleen, as the young woman had made Caroline's life easier in many ways. Now that Deborah Wilkins had left the fort, Caroline needed Colleen more than ever. The young woman sorely regretted that her Aunt Charlotte and her father could not be here with her now, but was sufficiently distracted by the pain of labour that she did not spend much time brooding about it.

By the time Tavington returned with the doctor and the midwife, Caroline was well into labour, with the pains coming three minutes apart. After a quick examination, the doctor turned to Tavington with a smile. "Everything is in order, Colonel and I can assure you that this will be a smooth delivery," he said. "Both mother and baby are doing fine."

"Thank you, doctor," Tavington said, obviously relieved. In the back of his mind, he'd feared that Caroline might die in childbirth as Jane had, though rationally he knew that this wasn't likely because of his young wife's glowing good health.

As they spoke, a cry came from the other room. Colleen, who had been sitting by Caroline, rose and said, "I'll be back shortly, Mrs Tavington. I need to go feed the baby."

"Take your time, Colleen," she said. "I'll be fine now."

After the young Irish woman had disappeared into the next room, Tavington sat with Caroline for about fifteen minutes, then went in to check on his daughter, as the doctor had said it could be several hours before his wife gave birth. Colleen was sitting in a rocker in the corner with little Jane up on her shoulder, burping her, as Tavington entered the room.

"Give her to me and I'll hold her for awhile," Tavington said to the wet nurse. "Go make up the other crib and have it ready for when Mrs Tavington gives birth."

"Right away, sir." The young woman refastened her bodice, then rose to do the colonel's bidding.

Tavington rocked his daughter, holding her close, for nearly an hour. As he gazed down at her little face, a lump caught in his throat. The baby girl had little wisps of the same auburn hair as her mother and would no doubt grow to resemble her. He didn't realize how much he still missed Jane until this moment. While he continued to rock her, memories of his time with Jane Thompson washed over him, with tears coming unbidden into his eyes.

The sharp sound of a baby's cry from the other room brought him back to the present. He rose, then gently placed his daughter back into her crib, then quickly wiped any trace of tears from the corners of his eyes.

"You have a son," the midwife told him with a smile as he returned to the bedroom.

"A son?" he said, a silly grin spreading across his face.

"Come see our son, William," Caroline said with a tired smile as the midwife placed the baby in her arms. The young woman looked down in loving awe at the squalling red faced infant she held.

Moving to sit by his wife on the bed, he murmured, "He's absolutely perfect, Caroline."

He also noted with relief that Caroline, with her sweat stained shift and greasy hair had obviously been through quite an ordeal in labour, but her steady voice and sparkling eyes assured him of her continuing good health.

"He looks just like you," she said softly. "He definitely has your eyes." With a shy smile, she added, "I thought we'd name him after you: William Jeremiah Tavington, Jr."

Tavington nodded in agreement, saying, "I think I like that idea." He reached out to gingerly take the baby's tiny hand into his own. With the other, he took Caroline's hand. "Thank you, Caroline, for our son."

Caroline did not reply, but looked up at her husband with a warm feeling of contentment. A relationship begun in sorrow had now turned into one of love and hope. Seven months ago, she'd entered unwillingly into marriage with William Tavington, now she looked forward to spending the rest of her life by his side.

--  
Next Chapter: Epilogue


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Three Years Later_

Benjamin Martin looked around apprehensively as he arrived at a banquet that Francis Marion was hosting for a group of defeated British officers in the area. As he entered the large dining room, he carefully scanned the faces of all the British officers within.

"Who are you looking for?" Martin turned to see Lt. Colonel John Laurens standing beside him.

"Colonel Tavington," he replied. "You see, he ---"

"Tavington!" Laurens said with a look of utter disgust. "Surely you jest. No man in this room would lower himself to sit at a table with that barbarian." Looking at Martin with narrowed eyes, he demanded, "What is your interest in the Butcher?"

Martin exhaled loudly. "It's a long, complicated story, but he's married to my oldest daughter. I haven't seen her since the day of their wedding over three years ago." Sighing again, he continued, "Nor have I seen my grandchild, who is now three years old."

Understanding the implication behind Martin's words, Laurens said, "You have my sincerest sympathies, sir."

"I was hoping now that the war is over that I could find my daughter and bring her home," he said quietly. "Would you happen to know where the British officers are presently being quartered?"

"There are several large homes being used to house them," Laurens told him. "I believe the officers from both Tarleton's and Tavington's Legions are being quartered at the Hunter mansion over on Sycamore Street."

"Thank you, sir," Martin said. "I'm much obliged."

"Good luck to you," Laurens said. "I hope it all turns out for the best."

Ben Martin hurried back down to the street where his wife, Charlotte, waited in the rented carriage.

They'd left their six month old son, George Thomas,back at the farm with Gabriel and Anne, along with the other children, knowing that the baby was too young to take along on such a long trip needlessly. .Abigail and her husband, Rufus, had returned to the Martin's employ, along with several of the other servants, so they knew that their baby son would be in good hands while they were gone.

The younger Martin couple had built a house along the Santee not far from Ben's rebuilt home. They'd originally planned to settle in Pembroke, but after Tavington's dragoons had burned the entire village to the ground and hanged Anne's father for aiding the rebel militia, they didn't have the heart to participate in the planned rebuilding of the town. Most of the town's original residents had also moved on, as Tavington had been responsible for the execution of several of the town's men who had joined or supported the militia.

Charlotte noted the determined look in Ben's eyes as he strode purposefully across the grass to their carriage. "Well?" she asked, as the climbed in beside her. "Did you have any luck?"

"Tavington wasn't there," Ben told her. "It seems as if he's being purposely excluded because of his brutal conduct during the war."

"I'm not at all surprised," Charlotte said, shuddering. "My skin almost literally crawled with disgust when I had to stand near him for Caroline's wedding." She did not tell her husband that Tavington had spent most of that ceremony leering at her.

"One of the men at the banquet knew where Tavington was being housed," Ben said. "He gave me directions; it's not far from here."

A short time later, the couple arrived at the Hunter mansion. As they paused in front of the large residence, the front door opened and Colonel Banastre Tarleton came out, with a garishly dressed young woman clinging to his arm. Both were laughing uproariously at some private joke.

A moment after that, Captain James Bordon emerged from the same door. "Tarleton!" he called out. "I thought you were going to let me have a go at her after you were finished!"

"You don't really expect me to help you win your bet with me, do you, old boy?" Tarleton said chuckling. "And, besides, I'm not finished with her just yet. I'm afraid you're simply going to have to go out and find your own entertainment and work for it, just like I did." The young Colonel laughed, as Bordon slammed the door in disgust, disappearing back into the large home.

Ben approached the amorous couple hesitantly. "Excuse me," he asked Tarleton. "Can you tell me where I might find Colonel Tavington?"

"He's on the second floor, third door to the right," Tarleton said over his shoulder, not breaking stride.

"Thank you."

A moment later, he knocked at the door to Tavington's suite.

"Martin." Tavington stood in the doorway in shirtsleeves, his hair unbound and loose on his shoulders. "I suppose that I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

"I'd like to see my daughter, if you please." Martin attempted unsuccessfully to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

"We'd really appreciate it," Charlotte added hesitantly, trying to inject some courtesy into the tense situation.

"Come in, then," Tavington said curtly, opening the door wider.

"William?" Caroline called from another room. "Who is at the door?" A moment later, she emerged to see her father standing awkwardly just inside the room.

"Father! Aunt Charlotte!" Caroline rushed into his arms. "It's so good to see you!"

"I've missed you so much," he said, holding her close. As he embraced her, he could not help but notice that she was again with child.

The young woman turned and extended one arm to include her aunt into a group hug, who was relieved to see Caroline in apparent good health.

At that moment, a small boy, who was a miniature replica of William Tavington, came out of the other room. Noticing the strange people hugging his mother, he ran and hid behind his father, his little arms wrapped around Tavington's legs. But at the same time, he stole stealthy glances at the strange man, wondering who he was.

Tavington reached down and picked up his son. The little boy trustingly wrapped his arms around his father's neck, resting his head on Tavington's shoulder.

Caroline reached out for her son, who obligingly released Tavington and came to her. "Will," she said softly. "This is your grandfather. And your aunt." She smiled broadly as she showed off her son to her father.

"Oh, he's quite handsome, Caroline," Martin said, reaching out a hand to the little boy. "My first grandchild." Looking down at his daughter, he said softly, "And not the last, it would seem."

As he spoke, Colleen Murphy, the nursemaid, came from the other room with a little girl, and a younger toddler boy.

"This is our other son, John Benjamin," Caroline said. In a lower voice, she added, "And the little girl is William's daughter, Jane -- now our daughter." Beaming happily, she added, "And there'll be a new baby come the end of March. We're hoping for a little girl this time."

Martin raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Charlotte as he realized that Tavington had brought one of his by-blows for Caroline to raise, but didn't say anything, as it appeared that, despite all odds, Caroline was now happy with the man she'd been obliged to marry.

"Would you like to have tea?" Caroline asked, indicating the sitting room couch with a sweep of her hand. "We have so much to talk about!"

Noticing the couple's obvious awkward discomfort and not wanting to spend any more time than necessary with his erstwhile opponent, Tavington said, "That's a fine idea, my dear. Why don't you entertain your family and have a nice visit, whilst I take the children outside for some fresh air for awhile?"

Giving her husband a grateful glance, Caroline said, "Thank you, I appreciate it.

"I came here to take you home with me now that the war is over," Martin admitted a short time later, after Tavington had left the room with the children. "But am I correct in assuming that you want to stay with him?"

"Oh, yes, Father," she said, smiling to assure him of the sincerity of her words. "Things have turned out much better for us than I'd ever dreamed possible. As I'm sure you had imagined, I was miserable for a long time after you left me at the fort and wanted nothing more than to go home again."

She closed her eyes for a moment and pressed her lips tightly together at the memory of the callous and sometimes brutal treatment she'd been subjected to by her husband during those dark days.

"But things began to change between us once Jane was born, a month before little Will," Caroline continued. "Her mother died in childbirth and I told William to bring her home and that I'd raise her as our own. I think that melted his heart toward me." Smiling once again, she went on, "Once Will was born, we began to fall in love, little by little."

"I didn't think that man was capable of love," Ben admitted frankly.

"Miracles do happen," Charlotte chided her husband. "God does work in mysterious ways."

"That he does," Ben agreed. "As it would take a miracle to turn that man into a decent husband."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about William," Caroline said softly, not willing to elaborate with her father. Changing the subject, she asked, "How is everyone? I miss them all so much. And how have you been?"

Ben took Charlotte's hand and smiled, "You'll be happy to know that your Aunt Charlotte and I finally got married. And Gabriel got married to Anne Howard nearly a year after you left."

"How wonderful!" Caroline cried, clapping her hands together. "When did you get married?"

"About a year ago," Charlotte said. "And what's more, you have a new brother! George Thomas was born six months ago."

"Oh, I wish you'd brought him with you!" Caroline exclaimed. "The children would have loved to meet their new uncle!"

"We would have liked to have brought him, but it's really too long of a trip for such a young child," Ben explained. "It's no matter; you'll be able to come to the farm to visit him, as we've rebuilt the house and made it even bigger than it was before."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Martin."

Ben Martin turned to see Tavington coming through the open door, with the nursemaid trailing close behind him with the children.

"You see, we'll be sailing for New York at the beginning of next week," Tavington explained. "And from there, we will be continuing on to Nova Scotia. Most of my dragoons have been deported by your new government and the King has generously given them each an allotment of land in Nova Scotia. They intend to start their own town, and I have consented to go along and give them guidance in their endeavours. Once they are established, Caroline and I will return home to England, where I intend to finish my legal studies. I cannot say when or if we will ever return to South Carolina."

"I see," Ben said, frowning. "Well, I expect that you'll one day see us visiting you, then." Turning to Caroline, he cast beseeching eyes on her. "Are you sure you won't change your mind and come home with us?"

"My place is with my husband," Caroline said firmly, moving to stand by Tavington, slipping her arm through his. "And there is no other place in the world I'd rather be."

"I'll not stand in your way, then" he said tightly, looking down at the floor. "The only thing I have ever wanted for you is your happiness."

"I love you, Father," Caroline said, tears glistening on her cheek. She reached out to take her father's hand and was pulled into a tight hug. After a moment, she turned to hug Charlotte, "Take good care of him for me," she whispered.

"I will," her aunt promised, tears welling in her eyes.

"Say goodbye to everyone," she asked. "Tell them that they're in my thoughts and prayers. Congratulate Gabriel and Anne about their marriage for me."

"I will," he said, his lip quivering. He reached up to brush away the tears forming in his eyes. "Write to me."

"You can be sure of that," she said, squeezing his hand.

Turning to leave, he said gruffly to Tavington, "Take good care of my daughter and my grandchildren."

"Of that you can be certain," Tavington replied.

Without another word, Benjamin Martin opened the door and left, with Charlotte pausing to give them a final glance, before turning to join her husband..

Caroline Tavington turned and embraced her husband, eager to begin the next phase of their life together.

___  
A/N A "by-blow" is 18th century slang for a child born out of wedlock. It was a somewhat more polite term than "bastard", but not quite as polite as another euphemism then used, "natural child".

Many of the dragoons in Tarleton's Legion, most of whom who were American born Loyalists, actually resettled in Nova Scotia after the war.

I have written an extensive blog entry about this story on my fanfiction blog, _Slytherin Dragoon's Fan Fiction_, complete with historical notes and photos. The link to this blog can be accessed from my profile here.

I will soon begin reposting another Tavington story I originally wrote seven years ago, _Innocence Lost_, which is a Tavington/Anne story. This story is also posted in its original form at the_ Tavington Fanfiction and Art Site_, which I've been informed will be defunct at the end of the year. I will be tweaking and updating this story as I begin to post chapters.

I have a third Tavington story begun,_All For Love_, a Tavington/Charlotte story. However, I will have to get quite a few more chapter written before I begin posting this story. I'm also still writing and posting my Lucius Malfoy/Hermione Granger story, _Hermione's Choice_, so I'll likely not be working on _All for Love_ until Hermione's Choice is complete.


End file.
